Wake Me Up
by Emmy739
Summary: Toby was Alison's secret boyfriend. After she is killed, Toby finds a letter that explains a plan he needs to go along with. He is sent to Rosewood where he meets Spencer Hastings. With Spencer, everything is different. She is different. They comfort each other and may just fall in love in the process. Spoby story, AU
1. I'm Outta Here

**A/N: Here's my second story on FanFiction! This is a SPOBY story. I just have to start the story off with Tali so you sort of get a background. I hope you love it. **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Alison DiLaurentis was a vision of beauty and power. Not only did she rule her junior class, but the entire student body of Ravenswood High. The blonde princess was definitely not known for speaking kind words of compassion, but rather for voicing her blunt opinion and making others feel weak and worthless. Every guy wanted her and every girl wanted to be her. She was gorgeous, clever, and strong.

But what if all of it was an act? What if little Miss Alison wasn't really the bitch everyone believed her to be? What if she had a more sensitive and vulnerable side? The side she only let a few people see.

Toby Cavanaugh, a senior in high school, was Alison's _secret _boyfriend. In their hometown of Ravenswood, not a single person knew of their relationship. Everyone had heard of this arcane boy, but no one knew his true identity. The Ravenswood residents knew Alison enjoyed being the mysterious and popular girl, so they didn't ask questions about her main squeeze.

Toby was a quiet and sensitive boy with long, shaggy, brown hair and ocean blue eyes. He didn't really talk to anyone - except Alison - and spent most of his time isolated in him room listening to music or drawing. But when Alison came over to his house, he let himself laugh a little and socialize.

He knew the type of person she was at school, and he was aware of the way she treated others, but he also knew that she would never treat him like that. Was that why he loved her? Because she was the only one brave enough to talk to the freak down the street (even though nobody knew about her visits to the Cavanaugh house)? It didn't matter though, because he knew what she was really like.

Unfortunately, he also knew the bad stuff that she was involved in. Alison messed with minds, blackmailed innocent people, and clung to secrets. Maybe that was what got her killed.

* * *

_Flashback..._

Looking out the foggy window, Toby could see her approaching the front of his house. He smiled to himself before getting up from the wooden desk to go let her in.

"Hey," he greeted after opening the burgundy front door.

Alison closed the door behind her before giving him a gentle peck on the lips. "Hello," she whispered, her lips hovering over his.

Toby led his girlfriend into the house and up to his room, their usual hang out spot. "What do you want to do today?" he asked her.

"Umm, I don't know. Maybe something that doesn't take up too much time?" she suggested. Her facial expression showed _guilt. _And Toby noticed this.

He gave her a quizzical look, raising his eyebrow. He knew better than to ask the question verbally, afraid she would get upset with him. She liked to maintain her mysterious reputation, even around him. After a year of dating, he knew the best way to communicate with her.

"I have a prior engagement. But we still have an hour to spend together," she assured him.

He nodded, deciding against pushing her for a more specific answer. "How about we eat some ice cream and just watch T.V.?"

Alison smiled. "Sounds good. I'll pick the channel and you can go get the good stuff," she told Toby.

"Sure. Just don't make me watch _Gossip Girl _again," he teased her.

Alison rolled her eyes playfully. "Fine, we can watch _Friends. _But you better put some sprinkles on my chocolate ice cream!" she shouted after him as he walked out of the room.

They spent their single hour together laughing at Phoebe's comments and Ross's attempts to woo Rachel as they shared a big bowl of ice cream. Before they knew it, Alison rushed out the door to go finish her _business. _At the time, Toby didn't know that would be the last time he would see his girlfriend, Alison DiLaurentis.

* * *

An expressionless Toby sat in the butt-numbing church pew, absentmindedly picking at the dead skin near his finger nail as he stared at the black casket. He was stationed in the back of the church and listened to the people murmur.

A few rows ahead, an older lady with graying hair whispered the woman beside her. "It's just such a shame. She was such a young girl with a full life ahead of her."

Teenagers to his left talked amongst themselves. "The bitch had it coming. I hope she realized how malicious she was before they killed her off. She probably begged for mercy. "

It was true. The famous teenager of Ravenswood had been murdered.

Toby didn't cry. He just sat in thought; coming up with a mental list of names of people who could've wanted to hurt Alison. The sad part - the list was too long. It made his head hurt. The frustration he was experiencing made him ache.

Once the funeral was over, Toby left the church and walked towards his parent's silver car. His mom and dad were waiting for him to get in.

As he clutched the door handle, he spotted someone over the hood of the car. There was a beautiful brunette with coffee colored eyes looking down somberly at the colorful flowers planted in front of the church. He could see a single tear rolling down her cheek. Oddly enough, Toby had the urge to go over and comfort her. He felt drawn to her. _What am I thinking? I'm not social. I don't even know her. _

The lonely boy got in the car and drove off with his parents. But his focus remained on the girl until he couldn't see her anymore.

When they arrived home, Toby's father got out of the car and walked straight into the house. His mother turned to face him. "Would you mind getting the mail, Toby?" she asked politely.

Toby smiled softly at him mom. "Sure." She nodded in thanks before entering the Cavanaugh home.

Shuffling his feet down the driveway, Toby finally came to the old, rusty mailbox. It creaked when he opened its mouth, reminding Toby that he needed to oil it soon. His thoughts of tomorrow's chore list were interrupted when he saw the envelope that rested on the top of the mail pile.

Once inside, Toby gave the pile of junk mail to his mother. He held onto the crisp, white envelope that had caught his eye. He hurried up the stairs and into his room, taking a seat at his desk by the window.

_Toby _was written on the front of the envelope in loopy cursive. He recognized that handwriting and his heart beat quickened. Tearing open the flap without hesitation, he pulled out a letter and read it carefully.

_Dearest Toby,_

_I know you want answers, but I can't give them to you. You've probably realized by now that I've gotten myself into some dangerous shit. If I told you, you wouldn't be safe. I know everyone who lives here in Ravenswood, and I know what they think of me. I know I've made a mistake and that's going to result in me getting hurt, but I guess I need to deal with it. You've taught me a lot about responsibility. I don't know what's going to happen to me tonight, but I need you to listen to me._

_You are the kindest person I've ever met, and I shouldn't have just pushed you to the side. But I had my reasons for keeping our relationship a secret. I don't deserve you. You could never be truly happy with someone like me. I certainly don't want to drag you down to hell with me. _

_I need you to understand that I probably won't be coming back tonight. But I have a plan for you. You must do as I say, because I know that if you don't then you won't be happy. You need to get your GED and leave school. There's a town about an hour away called Rosewood, and that is where you will be going. I want you to tell your parents that you are going to get a job. I have talked to a construction company and they will be hiring you as a carpenter. Please call the number I left in the envelope for details. You will be staying with my older brother, Jason. I have already told him about this plan. Finally, there is a good friend of mine that I would like you to meet. Spencer lives next door to Jason. I have a feeling you two will get along great. _

_Please know that I want what is best for you._

_Love,_

_Alison_

Toby read the letter at least a dozen times. _She must be crazy to come up with all of this. _He pulled out a map from the envelope. When he unfolded it, he saw that the name _Rosewood _was circled with red marker. Another piece of scrap paper fell out. The phone number for the construction company was written along with the address of Jason's house. But beneath that, there was a name written. It read _Spencer J. Hastings. _

Toby could sum up Alison DiLaurentis in three words: Insecure. Manipulative. Smart. One thing was for sure, Alison was not stupid. She knew what she was doing. This is why Toby knew he had to go along with the plan. If Alison wanted him to go to Rosewood, get a job, and meet this Spencer guy, then that's what he had to do.

Toby took out a navy blue suitcase from his closet before making his way downstairs to have a talk with his parents.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter... SPOBY! Some drama will be coming soon. Do you think Spencer and Toby will get along at first? It would really help me out if you reviewed... first few people to review may get a shout out :) **

**xo**

** -Em**


	2. Social Butterfly

**A/N: You guys are amazing! Thanks to pllfanaticforev, wittykittylizzie, RinShade, plldreamcatch3r, Sleepinthekeegs, and Spobyistruelove for the wonderful reviews. Keep 'em coming! Read on, lovelies! **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The roaring motorcycle carried Toby into the new town he would call home. He hadn't waited long, leaving Ravenswood the day after he had received Alison's letter.

All his parents knew was that he had received a job offer and he wanted to jump on this chance as quickly as possible. They had arranged for him to come back in a few weeks and take the tests required to get his GED. One long day of testing and then his high school experience would be over.

Toby would be lying if he said he wasn't at least a bit excited to start over in a new town. Maybe he wouldn't be the quiet, lonely, freak and could make some friends in Rosewood. This was his chance to start fresh with a clean slate and he was going to make the most of it. That's why when he saw a barber shop, he turned his motorcycle into the undersized plaza and skipped into the building.

He took a seat in an empty, leather, swivel chair. "Cut it short," he said to the barber who nodded and went to work with a pair of silver scissors in hand.

It only took a few minutes time. Toby's sandy brown hair, which once had fallen in his eyes, was now short and spiked up in the front. He had to admit, it was a much better look on him. He thanked the barber and paid him before hopping back on his motorcycle and continuing towards his destination.

It was around noon when Toby arrived at Alison's brother's home. He double checked the address that was scrawled on the piece of paper and grabbed his duffel bag from under the bike's seat.

A few moments after knocking, a dirty blonde man answered the door. "You must be Toby," he said with a smile. "Come on in, man."

"Yeah. And you're Jason? Alison's brother?" Toby clarified, entering the house.

The older boy nodded. "That would be me. Let me give you the tour and then we can talk about this _plan _Ali came up with." Jason led Toby through the house, pointing to every room.

"And this is where you will be staying," he told Toby, opening the door to a rather plain room. "It's the guest bedroom and I don't usually have guests, so I never really took the time to decorate it. But feel free to make it your own. Hang a few posters or something, anything goes."

"Thanks," Toby said and put his bag down next to the bed.

"I'll let you unpack and then you can come downstairs. I would kind of like to know a little bit about my new roommate. I need to make sure you're not a weirdo," Jason teased, smirking at Toby.

Toby laughed. "That's understandable."

Once Toby had unpacked his clothes and few belongings, he trudged down the stairs and met Jason at the kitchen's island.

Jason looked up from the newspaper he was reading. "You can help yourself to anything in the fridge. Except the beer. I know you're only eighteen," he said, half seriously, to the younger man.

"Don't worry. I don't drink," Toby assured him, chuckling.

"So all I know about you is that you are… were… a friend of Ali," Jason said. Obviously, it hadn't sunk it that his sister would not be coming over for family dinners anymore. "Actually, she said you were a _special _friend."

"I guess that what you'd call it," Toby said with a shrug.

Jason raised his eyebrow, waiting for a more detailed answer.

"We dated for a year. But we weren't public," Toby answered.

Jason nodded slowly. "I think keeping secrets and hiding things became second nature for Ali. Even the little things, she never liked sharing." His green-blue eyes stared off into space, as if he was thinking deeply about what he had just said.

"What else did she send you here to do?" Jason inquired once he had refocused.

Toby pulled out the wrinkly letter from his pocket and read out the section with the instructions. "The only thing left to do is to call the construction company about the job. Oh, and I also need to meet this guy named Spencer. Apparently he lives next door."

A wide grin was plastered on Jason's face. "Spencer? Alison wants _you_ to meet _Spencer Hastings_?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. Is that odd or something?" Toby wondered curiously, noticing the cheesy smile on Jason's face.

"No… not at all. What did Ali say about Spencer in the letter?"

"She just said that she thinks Spencer and I will get along great."

"I'm sure you will…" Jason replied, letting his words trail off. They seemed to have a double meaning, but Toby just ignored it.

"How about we order some dinner, play some video games, and tomorrow morning you can go meet Spencer?" Jason suggested.

"Sounds good," Toby agreed, smiling at his new roomie.

Toby and Jason were acting like brothers by the end of the night. Toby was glad to have already made a friend. He made a promise before he had left Ravenswood – to Alison and himself – to be more of a social butterfly. So far, so good.

Now, Toby was lying in bed thinking about Alison. He was recalling a memory. It was around Christmas. The couple sat in his room, and she handed him a square item that was covered with metallic red wrapping paper. When he had torn it open, he had seen that it was a book about different kinds of motorcycles and bike parts. He couldn't even speak. Nobody outside of the Cavanaugh family had ever bought Toby a present before. Maybe that was the day Toby realized he loved Alison DiLaurentis.

And with that thought, he drifted off into a deep slumber.

* * *

The next morning, Jason and Toby were drinking coffee in silence. Toby was the one to break it.

"When are you going to tell me about yourself?" Toby asked curiously.

"Do I have to?" he asked with a laugh.

"It's only fair, dude."

"Okay, fine. I'm twenty-two, a senior in college, and a mentor for high school students."

"A mentor?"

"Yeah. I talk to kids who are into substance abuse. Drugs and alcohol. I was kind of messed up when I was their age," explained Jason.

Toby's eyes shifted to the refrigerator, where he knew the beer was housed. Jason must've picked up on this.

"I keep some alcohol for when my buddies come and hang out. I've learned how to control it," the older boy reassured Toby.

"Good for you, man."

The two guys finished their coffee and Jason was leaving for a class at Hollis College. He was just about to walk out the door but shouted something at Toby before he exited.

"By the way, Spencer's house is on the right!"

Toby showered and threw on jeans and a dark green t-shirt. He left the house and crossed the property line. As he raised his fist to knock on the door, he could hear violent yelling coming from inside the house. He knew he probably should've come back later but, before he knew what he was doing, he had already pounded on the rectangle barrier.

A few moments after, the voices from inside had hushed. The door flew open to reveal a middle aged woman with short reddish-brown hair.

"Can I help you?" she inquired, her voice harsh and annoyed. Despite her attitude, she looked very well put together.

"Sorry, I'm looking for Spencer Hastings," he replied.

"Just a minute," the lady answered, rolling her eyes and shutting the door. _Clearly she'd not in the mood for company. _

After she had slammed the door shut, the screaming resumed. Toby was about to turn around and leave when a girl around his age stepped out from the door frame quickly, closing the door behind her.

"Can I help you?" the girl asked, more politely than the other woman.

_Spencer is definitely not a guy. _Toby just stared at her. He knew her. Her brunette locks were wavy and flowed over her shoulders. She had mocha colored eyes with dark circles drooping underneath. But Toby thought she was beautiful, stunning actually. At that moment he remembered where he had seen her before.

"The funeral," he whispered to himself. She was the girl who was looking at the flowers outside of the church.

"I'm sorry?" she asked, confused.

"Oh… umm… I'm your new neighbor. I'm staying with Jason DiLaurentis." Toby told her, not sure if it would be creepy to explain how he was sent to find her. "You are Spencer, right?"

"Yeah, that's me. Did Jason tell you to come over?" Spencer asked, a little skeptical of the guy standing on her porch.

"No, actually I was a friend of Alison's."

Spencer looked over the muscular, blue eyed boy. She wasn't sure what he wanted from her.

When she didn't say anything, Toby continued. "Do you think we could grab coffee and maybe talk about Alison because she –"

Spencer opened her mouth to decline the offer when she heard glass breaking from inside. She flinched at the sound and nodded. There was no way she was sticking around her house for the afternoon. Not when World War III was taking place in her living room.

"Sure," Spencer answered, still bit unsure of this guy's intentions. "I'll meet you at the Brew. It's in the middle of town. You can just follow behind my car," she told him, remembering that he still didn't know his way around town.

Toby nodded and mounted his motorcycle, following Spencer's lavish and costly Mercedes after she pulled out of her driveway.

* * *

Seated in a booth at the only coffee place in town, Toby and Spencer faced each other.

"I don't know your name," Spencer reminded him.

"Oh, right. I'm Toby," he introduced himself.

"Toby. You don't hear that name often. I like it."

He smiled softly at her compliment.

"How did you know Alison?" Spencer questioned him, deciding to skip all the small talk and get straight to the point. _This guy must want something. _

"I lived in Ravenswood. We were neighbors and we went to the same school," he said, only telling part of the story.

Spencer squinted her eyes and studied his face. "Now the whole truth?" She waited for Toby to give in.

"We dated… secretly," he said.

"Now the real question is… What are you doing in Rosewood?" Spencer wondered, lifting up the ceramic coffee cup to meet her pink lips.

Toby debated whether now was the time to spill the story or if he should wait a while. But he had a feeling she would drag it out of him anyways.

"Alison left me a letter and told me about this plan she wanted me to follow," Toby explained.

"Hmmm," Spencer hummed, eyes focused on the liquid caffeine in front of her. "That sounds like something Ali would do." This whole time, the way she spoke was expressionless and dull.

"How did you know her?"

There was a few beats of silence while Spencer thought about what to say. "We met in seventh grade and became best friends. There were five of us. It was me, Alison, Aria, Emily, and Hanna. She did some bad things in tenth grade and the rest of the group turned on her, never forgave her. It took me a while, but I came around. I thought of her like a sister so I knew I would always forgive her in the end. Then, she left for Ravenswood with her parents. Only Jason stayed behind to go to college. We kept in touch and she came back to visit often, but she never stayed too long." Spencer's voice sounded strong, which was surprising since it was the first time she'd opened up to anyone in a long time.

"What did she do that was so bad?" Toby wondered.

Spencer's head snapped up to meet his eyes. That's when she noticed how blue and beautiful they were. She could've spent hours admiring them, but when he spoke it snapped her back to reality.

"Sorry. That was too pushy," he apologized.

"It's fine. I just don't like to talk about it," she said, her voice only quivering a little.

"I understand."

"I'm sorry if I seem distracted and ignorant. It hasn't been an easy weekend," Spencer told Toby, finally realizing her lack of manners.

"I also understand that," he said with a sad smile.

"Oh, right." Spencer gave herself a face palm. "You just lost a girlfriend and that's definitely not a pleasant thing to go through. I know you probably aren't doing much better than me. I mean, I know I don't have a monopoly on pain and grief or anything like that. And I probably look exhausted and you probably feel the same way… Oh, crap. Not that you look exhausted or anything, you look great but – "Spencer only stopped when she heard Toby chuckling from across the table.

"I was rambling, wasn't I?" she asked. Her pale face was turning a shade light pink out of embarrassment.

"Just a bit. You can continue if you need to. Talking it out helps," Toby encouraged her.

Spencer smiled for the first time in a while. _He seems sweet. Snap out of it, Spencer. You know what happened last time you trusted a guy. Well... just talking won't hurt. _

"I think I'm just acting this way because I miss her. I'm angry at whoever hurt her. She wasn't always the kindest friend, but I think she was just insecure," Spencer explained, finally speaking her mind.

"That makes sense. I think people judged her so much and she got tired of it. It made her angry and she lashed back," Toby said. "She wasn't very good at expressing herself, so belittling others was her outlet."

"She could be really nice though, when she wanted to. I remember when we were in eighth grade and Aria's first boyfriend broke up with her. Alison called me, Hanna, and Emily and we all went to the grocery store to buy pints of ice cream and trashy magazines. Then, we brought them over to Aria's house and watched _The Notebook_ together. Ali organized the whole thing because she knew Aria needed a really fun girl's night to lift her spirits." Spencer smiled as she told the memory.

"I know what you mean. She was the only one who talked to me when I lived in Ravenswood. Of course she never talked to me in public because she feared it would ruin her image, but at least she didn't see me the same way others did."

"How did the other people see you?"

Toby let out a sigh, remembering what his life was like just two days ago. "I was the quiet kid who never went outside. I stayed in my room. Everyone called me a freak and wanted nothing to do with me. I was just a burden to the whole town. The weird thing is that I don't think I ever did anything to make people despise me so much. They just wanted someone to pick on who wouldn't fight back," he revealed.

Spencer's heart broke at what he had just told her. No one deserved that. She did a bold thing and put her hand over his. He didn't pull away. Instead, he smiled at her gratefully. Finally, he had begun to find friends.

"They picked on you because you're different. Different is good, though. I like different. We need someone like you here. Rosewood has too much of the same," she said, giving his hand a squeeze before moving it back to pick up her coffee cup.

"You could've just told them that you didn't go outside because you sparkle in the sun," she mentioned after sipping the strong, black beverage.

"What?" he asked, amused by what she had just said. "Did you just make a _Twilight _reference?"

"Yep!" she admitted, excitedly. "My older sister read the books to me when I was younger."

"I don't want to be Edward. I'm team Jacob!" he whined jokingly, causing her to giggle.

The two of them spent the rest of the afternoon laughing and joking around. They occupied the back of the Brew as they shared good memories they had of Ali and ate muffins and coffee. Occasionally, they would get an odd stare from someone who thought they were being too loud and rambunctious. But in reality, they were just having a good time and that's what they needed. Both Spencer and Toby had met someone who they could relate to and they wanted to hold on to that.

* * *

After getting off his motorcycle, Toby walked over to Spencer's driveway to say goodnight. She climbed out of her car and met him halfway.

"I know we just met, but do you want to hang out again soon?" Toby asked, hoping she still wanted to be his friend.

"Definitely! I need to get out of the house more often and you seem like a nice guy," said Spencer, smiling bigger than ever. "Give me your phone."

He handed it over to her and she punched in her number. She gave her phone to him so he could do the same.

"I'll text you, or you can text me. Whatever works," she said, giving him back his cell. "Thanks for today. It feels good to know that there's someone who understands."

"Same. You know, I have a feeling we're going to be good friends," Toby told Spencer.

"That sounds alright to me. Goodnight, Toby!" And with that, she skipped into her house. Spencer Hastings was going in much happier than a few hours ago when she emerged as the sad, moody girl who had just lost her best friend.

Toby turned on his heel and walked through the damp grass to get back to his current living space. When he entered through the front door, he discovered Jason planted on the couch and channel surfing.

"Hey, dude! Where've you been?" the blonde male asked.

"I was with Spencer," Toby stated simply.

"Really?!"

"Yeah. Why so excited? Does somebody have a little crush?" Toby teased Jason.

"Gross! No! She's like a sister to me. I'm just happy that you two are becoming close," Jason replied with a side smirk.

"Close? I just met her today," Toby said defensively, joining Jason on the tattered sofa.

"So? Alison always wanted to introduce you two. She told me she thought you two were so different and such opposites that it would make for a good friendship," Jason said, his eyes still glued to the television.

"I thought you said that the only thing Alison ever told you about me was that we were friends?" Toby asked.

"Yeah. But this isn't about you… this is about _Spoby_," Jason pointed out.

"Wait. Who is Spoby? Whatever, I don't wanna hear it. How about a game of _Halo _before bed?" suggested Toby.

"Sure, dude. Fire up the X-box," Jason said, peeling himself off from the couch to go retrieve the violent game. As he left the room, Jason chuckled and yelled, "Spoby for the win!"

Toby just rolled his eyes. _What the hell does that even mean?_

* * *

**A/N: Wanna know a secret? The more reviews, the more encouraged I am to write and the quicker I update. Just a tip :) I hope you guys liked this chapter. Next chapter... Spoby and drama for Toby in Rosewood. By the way... thoughts are italicized. **

**xo**

** -Em**


	3. Welcome to the Carnival

**A/N: Here's another chapter. Did you guys watch the premiere last night? In my opinion... it was amazing! Season 4 is going to be awesome!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

The door leading to Toby's room flew open and Jason walked in. In his hand was a metal cooking pot that he was hitting against repeatedly with a wooden spoon.

"Rise and shine Mr. Sunshine!" Jason yelled in Toby's ear, still letting the noise from the pot ring around the room.

Toby buried his head under his pillow. "Cut it out!" Toby shouted over the noise and waited for Jason to quit playing his new instrument.

When he was satisfied with the commotion he had caused, Jason put the pot down. "You have to get up. It's your first day of work," he said to Toby.

"Right," Toby replied with a sigh. He had called Mr. Sweeny last night who had told him to start as soon as possible.

Rolling out of bed, Toby prepared for his first day on the job and took off towards the construction site.

* * *

"Spencer! Breakfast is ready!" Veronica Hastings shouted from the level below.

Spencer groaned and jumped out of bed. She threw on a pair of dark skinny jeans, a navy blue tank, and a cream cardigan along with some cute black ankle boots. She curled her hair into perfect waves and applied minimal makeup before rushing down the stairs.

Veronica Hastings was shoveling scrambled eggs onto a plate when Spencer sat down. The silence was awkward and uncomfortable for both of them, neither knowing if they should or shouldn't discuss the elephant in the room.

Spencer was the brave one and asked her burning question. The question she found herself asking every day. "Where is dad?"

Her mother didn't make eye contact as she slid the plate in front of Spencer and nodded towards it, ordering her to eat.

Spencer's eyes remained locked on her mother. "Mom. Where is he?"

Veronica shut her eyes and rubbed her temples with two fingers. "I don't know. He left earlier to go for a drive or something," she said in an aggravated tone.

Spencer just nodded and ate her breakfast. Everything slipped back into silence like before. When her mother left a few minutes later for work, she slammed the door behind her out of frustration.

Just then, Melissa came down the stairs to join Spencer. _Well, this should be a day brightener. _Spencer never passed up a chance to be sarcastic, even in the privacy of her thoughts.

"Good morning, Melissa," the younger Hastings sibling greeted in an attempt to be polite.

Melissa scoffed and rolled her eyes as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

"And that's the art of conversation, ladies and gentlemen," Spencer whispered to herself. Unfortunately, Melissa over heard her sister's remark.

Melissa turned to face her and let her lips form a fake smile. "I'm sorry, sis. Would you like a cup of coffee to go with your bitchiness?"

"I'm leaving for school," Spencer mumbled as she grabbed her bag and rushed out the door. She decided she would walk today and maybe stop at the Brew.

What she really needed was to take a breath and just clear her head. Spencer would give anything to just have a normal family life. Her parents pressured her and their extensive drama didn't help, her own sister hated her with a passion, and she had no friends. These are the times when she wished she was still close with Aria, Emily, and Hanna. But, she had given them up when she forgave Ali. They saw it as a betrayal, whereas Spencer thought forgiveness was healthy. She didn't do it for Ali, she did it for herself.

* * *

_***Flashback***_

_**1 year ago…**_

In Aria's cozy room, the four friends sat in a circle discussing Ali.

"And she has the nerve to say sorry?!" Hanna exclaimed, bewildered by Alison's attitude.

"She's a sick and twisted person," Aria said.

Emily remained still with a disappointed look on her face. Spencer observed the girls and thought about what to say. Oddly, she didn't want to go against Ali. No matter how mean she had been to them, Spencer knew Ali was a damaged person who didn't need more hate from people.

"Guys, she made a mistake. Doesn't everyone? She's human, too." Spencer defended Alison for reasons even she didn't know.

"Really? That's your argument? We would've never done that to her! She used us and we were nothing but nice to her!" Hanna yelled, trying to make her point clear.

"She apologized, Han. Ali is aware of what she's done and she regrets it. Last time I saw her, she was really torn up about all of this," Spencer said.

"It's probably an act to win us back and treat us like shit all over again," Aria scoffed.

"But I just think –"Spencer started but was interrupted by Hanna.

"Get it through your head, Spence! Alison never really wanted to be our friend! She wanted someone to play with! I thought you were smart. Aren't you the one who should be organizing this whole operation to take her down?" Hanna yelled.

"I don't want to hurt her. I don't know if she ever truly liked us, but that doesn't change the fact that I love her like a sister. I mean, I would forgive you guys. I love you just as much as I love her," Spencer said calmly.

"Look, Spence. I know that we are the only _real_ family you have. We just think Alison didn't treat us like we were her family. You need to realize that," Emily said quietly, looking at a spot on the floor.

"Emily's right. We can't let her hurt us. Or anyone else. That's why we need to stop her annoying little games," Aria explained.

"She's just sad. She may express it in the wrong way, but we know what she's been dealing with. Shouldn't we help her? It's more effective than trying to ruin her. Family should help, not turn their backs on each other," Spencer said.

"Families break apart, Spence! Both Aria and I have divorced parents and Emily's dad is in the army! Don't let your parent's bickering influence your emotions! You have to learn to adapt to your situation!" Hanna screamed. Clearly, she was the most angered by all of this Alison drama.

That's what did it for Spencer. She got up and walked out of the room; not before Hanna shouted at Spencer.

"You walk out that door and you can't come back. You're leaving your best friends, the only real family you have left," Hanna called after her.

Spencer only paused before a moment before resuming her walk towards the front door.

* * *

The scene replayed throughout Spencer's mind quite often. She always thought about what her life would be like now, if she had agreed with the other girls and helped them plot their revenge. In the end, she knew she had made the right decision. Whenever she saw Aria, Hanna, and Emily together in school, they sat in a group without talking. They didn't seem happy. Then again, Spencer wasn't any happier at the moment.

She was still pondering this when she entered the Brew. Walking towards the counter, she recognized a blue eyed man receiving his coffee from the barista.

"Toby? What are you doing here?" Spencer asked.

"Apparently, this is the only coffee place in town. Rosewood doesn't have a Starbucks," he said jokingly.

Spencer smiled. "This coffee is better than Starbucks."

"That is true. I became addicted when you brought me here last night," Toby said.

"Join the club."

"Actually, I'm on my way to work."

"Oh, right. The carpentry job," Spencer recalled. He had told her about the plan last night.

"Yeah. I was going to text you later, but I guess I can ask you now. Do you want to hang out this afternoon? You and Jason are my only friends and I get enough of him at home," Toby joked.

Spencer chuckled. "He's a bit of a handful, huh? But yeah, I would love to hang out. Just text me where to meet you and what time," she told him.

"Great. I'll see you tonight," Toby said and grinned.

"Good luck on your first day at work!" Spencer said as he walked out of the Brew.

_Maybe I do have a friend. _

She ordered her extra strong coffee and made it to school before the first bell. Morning classes passed by slowly and Spencer would be lying if she said that she was paying attention, which was odd for her.

At lunch, Spencer sat at her usual table in the back of the cafeteria, isolated from all of the other starving teenagers. Since she never sat with anyone, she brought a textbook to study for her next test in Russian History. Deeply focused on the small print in the book, Spencer was startled when she got a text message.

_I get off work early. Do you want me to pick you up from school when you're done? -Toby_

Spencer's face lit up. To say she was looking forward to tonight was an understatement. Not only could she get away from her family, but she would get to hang out with a friend. She had forgotten what it felt like to go out in public and have fun with your friends. With the smile still on her face, she typed out a quick reply.

_Sure! School gets out at 3:15. See you then. -Spencer _

The bell rang and she took off towards her next class, excited to get the remaining hours of school over with. On her jog towards French class, she bumped into Jenna Marshall and Mona Vanderwaal.

_Crap. _

"Well, well, well. Spencer's running off to class like a good little geek," Jenna commented while Mona just glared.

"You know what, Jenna? I actually prefer the term nerd," Spencer said, sarcasm evident in her voice.

"Doesn't matter what we call you, everyone knows you're a loser," Mona said, giggling with Jenna.

"That's true! Just like how everyone knows Jenna is a slut," Spencer said before walking off, leaving the bitch twins shocked.

Jenna and Mona had hated anyone associated with Alison since the blonde princess denied them entrance into her exclusive social group. When Alison had left for Ravenswood, Jenna and Mona took over. Spencer preferred to call them the bitch twins. Their matching dark hair and cruel comments irked her and she wasn't afraid to let them know.

When the final bell ran, Spencer went outside to meet Toby. She spotted the shiny, black motorcycle and walked over to where he was standing next to it. He smiled when he saw her and greeted her with a hug. Only Spencer noticed the large group of girls staring directing at Toby and gawking, as he was oblivious to it.

"How was your first day at work?" Spencer asked, clearly excited for him. She wanted him to adjust to his new life here smoothly.

"It was great. My boss is really nice and all the guys I'm working with are cool. Mr. Sweeny said that if I could get a truck then he can recommend me for some even bigger opportunities," Toby told her.

"That's awesome!" Spencer said. "So did you figure out where we're going?"

"Yeah. Did you know there's a carnival in town?"

"Sounds fun! Let's go," Spencer said just as the bitch twins walked up.

"Spencer, darling!" Jenna said as she gave the brilliant brunette a hug. "Who is your friend?"

Spencer rolled her mocha eyes and Toby chuckled at her expression. "This is Toby," she introduced him. "Toby this is bitch – I mean Jenna and Mona."

Jenna must've noticed the "accidental" slip as her face grew angry and red for a fraction of a second before returning to a pleasant smile.

"It's nice to meet you, Toby," she greeted, eyeing the muscular boy. "Wow, Spencer! You sure know how to pick 'em. Can't you save some of the hot ones for me?"

Toby looked a little freaked out and Spencer was just annoyed.

"Toby and I are just friends," Spencer said.

"Really? Well why don't we hang out sometime?" Jenna suggested, rubbing her hand up and down Toby's arm. He was obviously uncomfortable, but Jenna couldn't take a hint.

Toby straightened up and Spencer could see a plan forming in his mind. "Spencer and I are going down to the bar called Snookers. You could join us?" he offered.

Spencer was stifling a laugh. She knew what he was doing.

"That would be great! Mona and I will meet you there!" Jenna said and they rushed off to their own car and drove towards the bar.

The moment they left, Spencer and Toby exploded with laughter. "That was priceless!" Spencer said through her giggles as she high fived Toby.

"They have no clue what's going on. I'm gonna go out on a limb and guess they are your enemies."

"You are correct. They hated Ali so now they hate me," Spencer explained.

"Ohh. Well, now they are going to show up at a bar alone and be very confused. I guess we got even with them, just a little bit," Toby said causing Spencer to giggle again.

"Come on, let's go to the carnival before they come back," Spencer said, ready to mount to motorcycle.

"Are you sure you're okay with riding the motorcycle? We can walk if you aren't comfortable with this," Toby said, searching her face for any signs of nervousness or doubt about getting on the bike. He knew most girls are scared of motorcycles.

"Sure! Why not? I mean, there's a first time for everything," Spencer said bravely.

Toby liked her confidence. He grinned and handed her the extra helmet. "If you say so."

Within a few minutes, they were off and speeding towards the carnival. Spencer liked the free feeling. It was like she was flying away from all her problems towards a happier place, which is technically what she was doing.

The energetic feeling she got on the moving motorcycle was over too soon. Both of them dismounted the bike and walked towards the grassy area filled with colorful tents, flashing lights, and even a massive Ferris wheel.

"This is so cool!" Spencer squealed. "What do you want to do first?!"

Toby chuckled at her eagerness. "Do you want to play some games?"

"Yes!" she exclaimed and went to the nearest tent where they could throw darts at balloons. "I bet I can pop more balloons than you," Spencer challenged.

"It's on, Hastings!" Toby said and went to play with her. Turns out, Spencer was wrong. She lost the game.

"Those balloons are rigged. They must be pop resistant because I hit a bunch of them and they didn't do anything," Spencer said.

"Don't pout. You're puppy dog face is cute, but I like it when you smile." Toby handed her a stuffed, blue monkey. "Does that make up for your loss?"

Spencer couldn't stop the grin from forming on her face as she held onto the monkey. "Thank you," she said shyly, trying to stop the blush now appearing on her cheeks. A comfortable silence fell upon them as they walked around the many tents and games.

"What else are you supposed to do at carnivals?" Spencer wondered.

"Spencer Hastings, is this your first time at a carnival?!" Toby asked in disbelief.

"Yes, it is," she stated simply, as if it were no big deal.

"Then we have to ride the Ferris wheel," Toby said as if it were obvious.

"Lead the way, muffin man," Spencer said.

"Muffin man? What does that have to do with anything?" Toby asked curiously as he laughed at the ridiculous nickname.

"I don't know. I can't explain my humor," Spencer defended, laughing along with him.

* * *

When they were seated in their carriage on the Ferris wheel, Spencer peered over the edge to look below.

"This is so cool! Thanks for bring in me here," she said to Toby.

"No problem. I'm having a lot of fun," he said, watching the brunette beauty stare at the city of Rosewood in awe. _How is she so beautiful?_

"I've only known you for two days and we're already friends. That's not normal for me," Spencer told him, turning back to face him. She was sitting on the bench across from him.

"What do you mean?" he wondered.

"It's just not like me, for a few reasons. I don't have many friends. Ali was my only friend besides the other girls in our group. Jason and I are good friends, but my mom doesn't like me hanging out with him for some reason. I usually just do homework or extra studying in my free time. And I don't trust people easily," Spencer explained.

Toby nodded. "That makes sense." He was deciding whether or not to ask a question that he had on his mind.

"Ask," Spencer commanded, almost as if she could read his mind.

"How did you –"

"It's a gift. I'm really good at reading people. Your face showed that you were indecisive about something," she said with a small smile. "Like I said, we haven't known each other long but I already feel close to you. Don't be afraid to ask me questions."

"Okay. I just wanted to know if we trust each other," Toby said.

"Hmm… trust is a risk. Only you get to choose if you trust me or not. But I think I'm beginning to trust you. I advise you not to take advantage of that," she said with a laugh, even though she was dead serious.

Toby smiled at her. "I feel the same way. I trust you not to push me out of the carriage and let me fall to my death," he said. Spencer just chuckled and shook her head.

They were making small chat when their carriage was at the top of the Ferris wheel and came to an abrupt stop.

"Is that supposed to happen?" Spencer asked.

"I don't think so," Toby replied.

Only a few moments later, a guy with a bull horn from below said that the problem would be fixed in about two hours.

"This is a change in our plans. But I'm game. I don't mind hanging out up here all night," Spencer said.

"At least you have a good attitude about it," Toby complimented.

After a few more minutes, Spencer started to shiver and Toby noticed her teeth chattering.

"Come here," Toby said, patting the spot next to him on the bench.

Spencer didn't object and moved next to him without hesitation. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and she wrapped her arms around his middle.

"Thank you, Mr. space heater," she said.

"No problem, polar bear," Toby replied with a laugh.

They sat at the top of the Ferris wheel, hovering above the town of Rosewood, huddled next to each other. Spencer was starting to get sleepy, but her mind is constantly working. Whenever she becomes relaxed, she starts to over-think. Tonight was different. As she was about to drift off in Toby's arms, she didn't think of the homework she still had yet to do. Spencer thought about how safe she felt with Toby.

* * *

**A/N: How was that? Did I do okay? Review and tell me what you think. Don't forget to tell me what you think Alison did that was so terrible.**

**xo**

** -Em**


	4. A True Story Called Life

**A/N: Over a week since an update? I know, I'm terrible. But I just got to my dad's house and spent the past week packing and getting ready. Now that I'm here, updates should be coming more regularly. For now, here's chapter 4. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PLL or any songs mentioned. **

* * *

**Chapter 4**

It had been about a week since the night of the carnival. Toby and Spencer had started a new routine. Spencer walks to school and Toby rides his motorcycle to the work site. Every day, Spencer walks out of Rosewood High School and finds Toby leaning up against his bike, waiting patiently for her. His face always lights up when he sees her, and the same goes for her. Then he hands her a helmet, which now technically belongs to her, and they drive somewhere. Whether they went to the Apple Rose Grill to eat dinner, went to Toby and Jason's place so the boys could help Spencer study, or just wandered around their small town of Rosewood, they always found something to do together.

Finally, it was the weekend. Spencer's eyes squinted as the light streamed into her bedroom. She tossed the sheets back and sat on the edge of her canopy bed, phone in hand. Just as she was about to text Toby, she heard yelling from the lower level in her house.

"Do you not want to be here?! Because to me, it's obvious that you don't!" Veronica's ager filled voice rang throughout the Hastings' home.

"I'm just trying to figure out all of this shit, Veronica! I need time to figure out what I'm going to do about him!" Peter hollered back at her.

_Who is "him"?_ Spencer had asked herself this for the past year. She fiddled with her phone, trying to distract herself. She exhaled and moved her fingers to type a message.

_Can I hang out with you and Jason for the day? -Spencer_

Only half a second passed until a reply came.

_Of course! -Toby_

_Can you open your window? -Spencer_

_Sure? -Toby_

Spencer got dressed and fixed her hair and makeup as quickly as she could. The shouting from downstairs had increased in volume and she couldn't wait to get out. Opening up her white pane window, she climbed out and stepped onto a sturdy tree branch. Peering around the tree trunk, she could see Toby waiting by his window. He reached out his strong hand to help her; she grabbed it and stepped into his room.

"Can you please explain why you had to sneak in through my window?" Toby asked, a smirk appearing on his face.

"I wasn't _sneaking. _Where's Jason?" Spencer asked, trying to change the subject.

"He's still sleeping so I've been hiding out in my room. There was a blonde here last night. I'm not exactly sure if they're finished _talking_," he answered.

"It's probably just CeCe," Spencer told Toby.

"His girlfriend?"

"Not exactly. They've been on and off for the last year."

Toby nodded. "I'll take it that you haven't eaten breakfast?" Spencer asked.

"Not yet," he replied.

"I'm in the mood to cook something," she said, walking out the door and towards the kitchen. Toby followed behind.

* * *

Spencer opened the refrigerator and pulled out eggs, milk, blueberries, whipped cream, chocolate sauce, and a bunch of other stuff, and set it on the kitchen island.

"Wow, Spence! I've never had a girl make me breakfast before," Toby teased.

Spencer rolled her eyes and laughed. "Can I help with anything?" Toby asked kindly.

"Umm, sure. You can make some coffee," she said, with her brown puppy dog eyes.

"You get two cups and no more, okay?"

"Yes, sir!" Spencer fake saluted him.

Spencer turned on the radio that sat by the window sill, "Safe and Sound" by _Capital Cities _played in the kitchen. Toby and Spencer moved around the kitchen as they prepared a delicious breakfast.

_I could lift you up _

_I could show you what you want to see _

_and take you where you want to be _

_You could be my luck _

_Even if the sky is falling down _

_I know that we'll be safe and sound _

_I could fill your cup _

_You know my river won't evaporate _

_This world we still appreciate _

_You could be my luck _

_Even in a hurricane of frowns _

_I know that we'll be safe and sound _

_I could show you love _

_In a tidal wave of mystery _

_You'll still be standing next to me _

_You could be my luck _

_Even if we're six feet underground _

_I know that we'll be safe and sound_

Spencer placed the white, ceramic plate that was piled high with chocolate covered, blueberry waffles, which had a mountain of whipped cream on top, in front of Toby. His eyes went wide and his stomach growled in hunger and anticipation. Spencer brought her pile of fluffy waffles to the table and sat down to join him. Toby took a bite and his mouth watered for more.

"Does it taste okay?" Spencer asked him.

"Spence! This tastes amazing!" he exclaimed.

Spencer chuckled and stabbed her waffles with a fork. "I'm glad you like them."

"Can you come over every morning and cook me breakfast?" he asked, half seriously.

"Just on weekends. But maybe I'll be nice and also cook on Mondays and Fridays if you cook me dinner once in a while," Spencer bargained.

"Deal. I'll cook Kraft Dinner. It's been in my family for generations," Toby said jokingly.

Spencer giggled and continued eating. Just then, a disheveled Jason walked down the stairs, guiding a bedhead CeCe into the kitchen.

"Morning, Spence," Jason greeted before going to fist bump Toby. "Did you cook any for me?"

"On the stove," Spencer said and pointed in the direction of the extra waffles. "Hey, CeCe. What's up?"

"Maybe I should be asking you," CeCe said suggestively, nodding towards Toby.

CeCe took the chair next to Toby and scooted it closer towards him. "So Toby, Jason tells me you're staying with him for a while," CeCe said.

"Yeah. He's been kind enough to let me crash here," Toby responded.

"Are you two dating?" the nosy blonde asked bluntly, motioning back and forth between Spencer and Toby.

"CeCe!" Spencer scolded.

"I get it. You are attracted to each other and practically have eye sex over breakfast food. How dirty and delicious is that!?" CeCe shouted. Turning back to Toby, she continued, "You guys would be the perfect couple. Your babies would have the cutest butt chins!"

Both Spencer and Toby were blushing, looking down at their waffles.

"I'm just saying you two would be one hot couple!" CeCe squealed.

"Wouldn't they?" Jason said, clearly agreeing with CeCe.

Spencer's mocha eyes met Toby's blue orbs. She gave him a look that said _Sorry about this. _And he winked and smiled as if to say _Don't worry about it. _

"Look! You two even have your own secret language! Eye sex is multilingual!" CeCe screamed, forgetting her inside voice even existed.

"CeCe… What have I told you about drinking tequila at early hours?" Spencer teased, trying to change the subject.

"I am not drunk! Just being honest, spreading the love, and keeping the peace," CeCe stated.

"Aren't you a saint? Who knows, you may even be a descendant of Mother Teresa." Spencer poked fun at her. This was their relationship. Spencer and CeCe never passed up an opportunity to embarrass or make fun of the other. They weren't best friends, but for Spencer, it was a close as she could get to have a female friend. They always had fun mocking each other whenever they hung out.

"Look at my little smart ass. I've taught you well, young grasshopper!" the honey blonde said. "Well, I have to run. I'm meeting Hanna for brunch in fifteen minutes."

Spencer tensed up at the name, remembering when she used to say that exact same phrase. _Curse these nostalgic feelings. _Yes, CeCe was still friends with Hanna, Aria, and Emily.

Only Toby noticed Spencer's change in mood. CeCe kissed Jason and left the house. Once she was gone, Jason sat down at the table and put his hand over Spencer's.

"She didn't mean to say it. CeCe has no filter, you know that," Jason comforted her.

"I'm fine. Really. But, thank you. I know it must've just slipped out or something," Spencer assured that she was okay, mostly for her own benefit.

Toby still had a look of confusion and concern plastered on his face. Jason looked at him and then back at Spencer.

"You haven't told him?" Jason wondered.

"Not the whole story," she whispered.

"Dr. Sullivan said you had to open up to someone soon. I know you trust Toby. You should tell him about it," Jason said back in a hushed voice, even though Toby could still hear the quiet conversation.

Spencer nodded, remembering what the therapist had told her after the incident. "Do you want to go for a walk?" Spencer asked Toby.

"Sure," he replied.

* * *

The soft, spring breeze whirled throughout the streets. The morning air smelled fresh and floral. The wind blew the brunette waves off of Spencer's shoulders and let them fly behind her as she walked. Toby waited patiently for her to begin.

"Remember how I told you about Aria, Emily, Hanna, Alison, and I all being best friends?" Spencer questioned.

Toby nodded, answering but also encouraging her to go on.

"From seventh to tenth grade, we were inseparable. Of course, Ali was Ali and would tease us and make cruel comments. But she also made us feel like we were a part of something special. And we were. Somehow, she got us to spill all of our secrets without sharing any of hers. Come tenth grade, we started receiving texts, emails, letters, and stuff. They were signed –A. We assumed it stood for anonymous. Plus, Ali was also getting some of the messages. Now that I think about it, the ones she received were just minor threats, nothing too bad. Anyways, these messages would blackmail us into doing stuff or –A would threaten to tell our secrets. For example, my sister Melissa had a creepy boyfriend when she was a senior. He made a move on me and only Ali saw. –A threatened me to tell my sister and basically ruin her happiness or –A would tell her for me, and would switch up the story to make it seem like I was the one to initiate the kiss. I told my sister but she still hates me to this day because in her eyes, Ian could never do such a terrible thing to hurt her. In the end, Aria, Emily, Hanna, and I figured out it was Ali. She claimed she just wanted to have some fun. The other three never forgave her, but I did. I guess I just thought about everything she'd been through. She told me after that her father was abusing her at home. On top of that, her mother was distant and an alcoholic. I guess I just felt like she deserved a second chance. I felt like she was my family, almost like a sister. I didn't want to turn my back on her. She was upset with what she'd done and I know she truly did regret it. We all make mistakes, as I know I have. The other girls wanted to plot revenge and embarrass her in front of the whole school. I didn't think that was the right thing to do, so I left the group. Ali moved to Ravenswood and I was all alone, except for Jason. He came over to thank me for not hurting her like others wanted to and we've been friends ever since." Spencer explained everything in a calm and steady voice. But in all honesty, she feared Toby's reaction.

Toby nodded his head, processing all of the new information. "I'm sorry she did that to you."

"It's okay. I think I'm a stronger person because of it. But I do miss my friends sometimes," she said.

"At least you have a good attitude. As for your friends, have you called them since Ali died?" Toby wondered.

"Nope. I tried calling them on the day of her funeral, but I chickened out and couldn't even move my fingers to dial the numbers," Spencer answered.

"Maybe you should start there. Call them and just talk to them. When you're ready, of course," Toby suggested.

"Thank you. I must be pretty lucky. I have a very wise carpenter giving me advice," she teased.

Toby chuckled before he got serious. "You're special to me, Spence. I'll always be here to support you," he said, his voice was filled with pure honesty and understanding.

"Ditto," Spencer said.

Toby thought back to this morning. "You said I can always ask you questions, right? No matter how difficult they may be?"

"Of course," Spencer answered. "Fire away."

"Well, when I came to your door the first day we met, I heard yelling from inside." Spencer knew where he was going with this and bit her bottom lip.

"And sometimes when I have my window open, I can hear arguing. You never really talk about your family and you exited through your window to come over this morning. I just want to know… Is everything okay?" Toby asked. Spencer contemplated lying, but when she looked into his concerned, azure orbs, she knew she had to be honest with him.

"It's normal for my family. I guess I've just gotten used to it. The yelling you hear… it's my parents. Near the end of tenth grade, my dad started drinking. He claims he's not happy and now, neither is my mom. They never told me what they were fighting about. All I know is that my dad leaves early every morning and comes back late at night. I followed him a while ago to see if he was cheating, but he doesn't do anything interesting. He just goes to work, visits other law firms for meetings, and then comes back home. It's become a routine. When he's home, they fight about _him. _I always hear my mom saying that it's _his_ entirefault that their marriage is broken. And then my dad goes on to defend _him_. I don't even know who _he _is. But my dad is barely ever around and my mom has become a working zombie," Spencer explained.

"If you ever need anything, I'm just next door. You can come over and play video games with me and Jason. I'll even give you a fuzzy blanket to sleep with on the couch. But, you have to make breakfast the next morning. And I'll even tell you my own life story so we will be even," Toby said. He was serious, but also trying to find a way to lighten the mood.

Spencer giggled and both of them stopped at their spot on the sidewalk. "I might actually take you up on that offer. Just keep your window unlocked at all times," she said. She paused for a moment, trying to figure out what to say next. "Why are you so damn supportive? It makes it too easy for me to trust you."

Toby shrugged. "I care about you. I don't want you to get hurt; I just want to make you happy. And I must be doing something right, because you laugh a lot around me," he said, grinning.

Spencer smiled gratefully. Before she knew it, Toby was leaning in towards her and she couldn't help herself from also leaning in towards the compassionate, blue eyed man. But before their lips could even graze each other, Spencer saw flashing lights over Toby's shoulder. Red and blue reflected and danced in a pattern on the garage door.

Spencer pulled back and asked in a panic, "Toby. Why are the police at your house?"

Toby whirled around to face the residence he shared with Jason. Sure enough, there were two cop cars parked on the dirt driveway. He hadn't predicted what would happen next, as it was surely _not _a part of the plan. Did Alison really take the time to think everything through?

* * *

**A/N: Who do you think _he _is? And why are the police at the Cavanaugh/DiLaurentis house? Any ideas? More reviews = faster updates. Please inspire me to write, my wonderful readers! And I'm sorry for the "almost kiss". The real one is coming soon!**

**xo,**

** Em**

**P.S. I ate M&Ms today and saved the red ones for last. Anyone know what I'm talking about? You have to read my other story to understand. =P**


	5. Romantic Police Stations

**A/N: I'm sowwy! :( My computer was broken for the past week so I couldn't update. But hopefully, this chapter will make it up to you. If I get 10 reviews, I will update this weekend (definitely before the next episode of PLL). **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PLL**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Toby, Spencer, and Jason sat in a circle along with one tough police officer and a polished, good looking detective. The officer looked pretty casual but the detective had passion and fury in his eyes, and his gaze was directed towards Toby Cavanaugh.

"This is Officer Barry and I am Detective Wilden. Do you know why we've come to talk to you, Mr. Cavanaugh?" Wilden said in an icy cold voice.

"No," Toby answered and shook his head.

"You are a person of interest in the murder of Alison DiLaurentis. We received an anonymous tip from someone at Ravenswood High School that you and Alison may have been in a relationship. Looking deeper into this, we _may_ have found evidence that leads us to believe you killed her. You and Jason need to come down to the station to answer some questions. Your parents are unavailable to come all the way to Rosewood, but promise to be present if this case continues to be focused on you," Wilden said.

All this time, Spencer had kept her hand placed on Toby's knee. Jason sat with his eyes boring into the hard wood floor. Clearly, he didn't know what to think of this situation.

Wilden was reaching for Barry's handcuffs when Barry stopped him. "We can't arrest him. The evidence is still being tested to see if the blood really matches Miss. DiLaurentis," Officer Barry explained, to which Wilden just rolled his eyes.

Then, he noticed Spencer. "Miss. Hastings, what are you still doing here? You're lucky I even let you stay to hear what's going on. Go home," Wilden ordered.

Spencer didn't back down. "My mother will be present as Mr. Cavanaugh needs a lawyer," she said with confidence.

Wilden had a defeated look on his face. Nevertheless, he nodded and led Toby to the police cruiser. Jason got in his own car, ready to follow behind. Spencer sprinted to her house.

* * *

"Mom!" Spencer screamed as she flew through the door. Dashing up the stairs, she shouted for her mother. Slowing down her pace, she cautiously entered the master bedroom.

Mrs. Hastings was still clad in her work clothes and sat on her bed, working. She looked up when she saw Spencer come in, but didn't say anything.

"Mom? I have a friend being accused of murder and I need you to come down to the station and – "

She was cut off by Veronica. "Slow down. Who's murder?"

"Alison's. Wilden came to where Toby is staying and said they found evidence. But it's still being tested and I need you to come down to the station and be present while he is questioned," Spencer explained, attempting to slow her rate of words per second.

Spencer knew her mother may not have time for her daughters anymore. And she knew that she was frustrated from the constant arguing with Peter Hastings. But she also knew that her mother loved a challenge, just like her. There was no way she would turn down the opportunity to win a case that would probably be considered the biggest and most important in Rosewood. It was no surprise when Veronica grabbed her suitcase and followed Spencer to the car.

* * *

Toby sat in a gray room with a stranger he only knew as Spencer's mother sitting next to him and Detective Wilden standing in front of him. It was just like you would see in a movie. The walls were a light salt and pepper color, the chair was a dark metal and highly uncomfortable, and the detective was leaning over the desk while trying to get in Toby's face.

Toby was aware that the only way to get out of this was to cooperate. He knew he was innocent, but he needed to prove that to the police officers of Ravenswood and Rosewood.

"My partner, Detective Holbrook, works in Ravenswood. He went to your house to bring you in for questioning but your parents said you weren't there. You came here to Rosewood. Is this correct?" Wilden asked, trying to seem intimidating.

"Yes, sir," Toby answered.

"Why did you come to live in Rosewood?"

"To get a carpentry job working for Jonathon Sweeny," Toby said. He wasn't lying, but he wasn't telling the full truth. He knew he couldn't talk about Alison's plan with these guys, at least not yet. There was a feeling in his stomach that told him it wouldn't be safe.

"And what is your relation to Alison DiLaurentis?" Wilden inquired.

"She was my girlfriend," Toby replied honestly.

"Was your relationship public? From what I've heard, it wasn't. Seems a little suspicious to me," Wilden said, of course trying to get his own two cents in.

"My client will be given the chance to answer the question before you make accusations or rely solely on your suspicions," Veronica said firmly.

Wilden nodded and looked towards Toby, waiting for his answer.

"Alison wanted to keep our relationship a secret," he said.

"And why is that?"

"She thought it would hurt her reputation to let people know we were dating. I wasn't very popular, but she was."

"Sounds like she didn't really love you," Wilden said.

"That is personal, Detective," Veronica said.

"Well, I have a point. You see, if Alison did not love Toby the way he loved her, then there's a reason to kill her. My partner and I have been talking to students at Ravenswood and apparently, she liked to play games. She enjoyed messing with people's heads," Wilden stated.

"Sometimes she did. But they didn't know her like I knew her. They knew the popular side of Alison; the one who had everything and liked to show off. The Alison I knew was sensitive and had feelings. I know she loved me," Toby explained honestly. He knew she loved him and wouldn't let anyone tell him otherwise. If she didn't love him, then she wouldn't come up with a plan to keep him safe?

"So you were secretly dating Alison, then she disappears, you skip town, and come to live with her brother? That sounds a little weird, don't you think?"

"That is what happened. But I didn't _skip town_. I came to get a job. And no, it doesn't seem weird to me."

"Very well, then. Will your client be available for more questioning? The test results from the evidence will be coming in soon," Wilden said, looking at Veronica.

"Yes, he will," she answered.

Wilden nodded and walked out of the room, manila file in hand. Veronica grabbed her briefcase and led Toby out of the room. They walked down a long hallway in silence, until Toby decided to speak up.

"Mrs. Hastings," Toby called, and she stopped in her tracks and turned on her heel to face him.

"I just wanted to say thank you for agreeing to be my lawyer," he said.

Veronica looked surprised. "Thank you? Wow, I haven't heard that in a long time."

"Really?"

"Yes. I may defend a bunch of people, but I haven't heard a thank you in a while. But in all fairness, you should really being thanking Spencer. She was the one who asked me to help you.

Toby nodded. "Spencer is a really great girl," he said, hoping that Mrs. Hastings would read between the lines and try to appreciate her daughter a bit more.

And for a fraction of a second, Toby could've sworn he saw a smile come across Veronica's face. But, she regained her professional composure and nodded. "She is a very smart girl," she said, before turning around and walking away.

Toby smiled. He could see that Veronica really did love Spencer; she just had a hard time showing it. He resumed his walk through the police department.

* * *

Spencer's knee shook furiously as she sat in the lobby of the station. Jason appeared calm and was casually eating the free candy from the little glass dish on the table. Spencer could tell that he was confused and somewhat sad, though.

"You believe him, right? You know he didn't do it." Spencer wanted to check and make sure she was on the same page as her best friend.

Jason ran a hand over his face and exhaled. "Spence… I don't know what to believe. I mean, they claim to have found evidence and –"

"It can't be called evidence until they tested it and know for sure," Spencer cut him off.

"Okay, but let's just take a step back and analyze this. He claims he was secretly dating Alison. We don't know if that's true. How long have we known him? Two weeks? Toby Cavanaugh could be a psycho for all we know. What if he's just trying to get close to us so he can get off the hook for Alison's murder?" Jason reasoned.

"Really, Jason? Alison even talked about Toby. You knew they were friends. Are you really going to believe the cops who didn't know Alison at all over the boy you've grown to love like a brother?" Spencer asked. She knew Toby would never hurt a fly, and she wanted to defend him.

"I know he's the only friend you've had in a while, besides me. And maybe being with him makes you feel like you're connected to Ali again, but he could be lying."

"If he was lying, why did Ali come up with an entire plan to keep him safe?" Spencer asked, challenging Jason to explain.

"We don't know if Ali came up with a plan. What if Toby just wrote the letter in her handwriting and is pretending to be the victim so he won't be accused? We could be friends with a murderer," Jason said.

Spencer's anger was rising. "What you're saying doesn't even make sense. It's bullshit. If you were his friend, you would believe him. And I know for a fact that the letter Ali wrote is real," she argued.

"How? Are you really so sure of everything you're so sure about?" Jason paused before continuing, "What happened to you? You were the girl who didn't trust anyone. And now what? You're ready to fall into this stranger's arms and tell him your entire life story? It took you two years to trust me, but only two weeks to trust Toby."

"I'm still that girl. I'm still careful about who I trust. I trusted you to be there for me and you were. Now, I trust you to believe me when I say that Toby is a good guy. You encouraged me to open up to him, so you have no right to tell me that I was wrong," Spencer said firmly.

And Jason knew she was right. But, he wasn't ready to welcome Toby back into his home with open arms.

"All I know is that my only sister is dead. And the mysterious Cavanaugh was with her the day she was killed," said Jason.

Toby stepped out from around the corner, and it was clear to Spencer and Jason that he had heard their entire conversation.

Toby looked Jason in the eye and said, "Don't worry about it. I'll find somewhere else to stay."

Jason nodded sadly, not proud of what he had said. Just then, another police officer came to collect Jason to question him about Toby. This left Spencer and Toby alone as they walked outside the police station.

"Would you mind dropping me off at a hotel? I think there's a Hilton down the street," he asked Spencer nicely.

"No," Spencer replied.

Toby hadn't been expecting that and gave her a confused look. "I guess I can walk from here then," he said, as if it were no problem.

"No, Toby," Spencer said and laughed. "I said no because there's no way I'm letting you stay at a hotel. You can stay at my house. I can cook you breakfast and I can climb through Jason's window to get your clothes in the morning. Plus, the Hilton is too far away from your work site. It's more convenient for you to just stay at my house."

"Spence, really… you don't have to do that for me," Toby said sincerely. _She may be stubborn and feisty, but she's too sweet. _

Spencer started to ramble, "Seriously, Toby. I want to. I mean, if you're not comfortable then I don't want to force you and hold you hostage in the house of Hastings. I just don't want my best friend –my only friend – to be abandoned in some weird hotel room with bed bugs. Then again, my home is filled with bickering parents and a rude college student known as Melissa so if you're okay with that, then –"

Without warning, Toby crashed his lips into Spencer's and wrapped his arms around her waist. It didn't take her but a second to respond to his unpredictable kiss. Their lips danced together with passion. Yet, it was soft and gentle. It was a completely different language that conveyed feelings that Spencer and Toby couldn't communicate to one another through words. The setting was not the most romantic, with flashing blue and red as their only source of light and sirens roaring. But for them, it was perfect.

After a few moments, they both pulled back. Spencer was trying to contain her goofy grin, but couldn't help it. Toby, on the other hand, was smiling widely at her.

"I was not expecting that," Spencer said to him. Their foreheads were pressed together, warm breath hugging each other's skin, and arms looped around Toby's neck and Spencer's waist.

"Neither was I. I was going to tell you to shut up, but I figured that would be rude," Toby teased.

Spencer playfully hit the back of his head and kept the smile on her face. "Are you sure you want to get involved with me? I carry a lot of baggage," she said.

"So do I. Look where we're standing, Spence," he replied. "I've never felt as close to someone as I have with you. You're different."

"I hope being _different _is a good thing. I'm an oddball, that's not hard to see. I just want to make sure you really want to do this. I'm a perfectionist who focuses way too much on grades and I'm a control freak with a coffee addiction and –"

"Do I need to kiss you again?" Toby asked playfully, interrupting Spencer as she rambled again.

"I certainly wouldn't complain," she responded with a smirk. Toby gave her a chaste peck on the lips before grabbing her hand and walking towards her car.

"If it's okay with your parents, I would love to stay with you," he said.

"They won't care. Honestly, they probably won't even notice that you're there," she assured him. But Toby thought it was sad that her parents don't know what's going on in her life. And it made him sad to know that she'd given up on hope that her family would never be a true _family _again. He made another promise to himself that night. He promised that he would make Spencer happy and show her love, no matter what.

* * *

Arriving at Spencer's house, all the lights were off. Veronica must've taken a taxi home and went to bed. Spencer and Toby quietly made their way up the stairs and into Spencer's bedroom. She turned on a lamp and pulled all the extra, decorative pillows off of her bed.

"You have two options. Either you can have the bed to yourself and I can sleep in that red chair… Or, if it's fine with you, we can share the bed," Spencer said.

"I'm definitely not going to let you sleep in a chair. Either _you_ can have the bed while I sleep in the chair, or we can share if you're okay with that," Toby said. There was no way he was going to kick her out of her own bed. And he would be lying if he said he didn't want to share the bed. Secretly, Spencer was hoping for the same thing.

"I get cold easily. You can sleep in my bed with me, Mr. Space heater" Spencer said. And she wasn't lying, as she really did get cold during the night. _What was I supposed to say? I want you to sleep next to me? Sounds too clingy. _

Toby nodded and got into bed next to Spencer. Neither of them even bothered to change out of their daytime clothes. But, oh well. They sat there for a minute in silence. Suddenly, they both burst into laughter at the exact same time.

"Are we really that awkward?" Spencer asked, trying to speak words through her giggles.

"I guess so," he said, finally calming down. "We're like sixth graders who are scared of the opposite sex and afraid of cooties." This only made Spencer laugh harder, resulting in Toby laughing as well.

"Well how was I supposed to phrase it?" Spencer defended. "Was I really going to say '_Hey, Toby? Wanna sleep with me?!'_"

Toby and Spencer were still trying to recover from yet another round of the giggles. To be fair, _everything_ is funny at 1:30 in the morning. They just lay in bed and talked about nothing for a while. That is, until Spencer had a really good question that had been pestering her.

"What are we, Toby? I don't want to sound like an obsessive girl, but I'm just curious," Spencer mentioned. Both of them rearranged their bodies so they were lying on their sides, facing each other in the dark room.

"You don't sound obsessive. I've been thinking about it, too. We're great as friends, but I think we could be something more," Toby said.

"I agree. I just don't want to risk losing you as a friend. I don't think I would be able to handle it. People in relationships try to be friends when they break up, but it just gets awkward. I don't want that to happen to us," Spencer explained.

Toby thought about this for a moment. "Let's make a deal. We can try this. We can just see where it leads, take it slow. If it doesn't work out, then we go back to being best friends. We both have to make sure that nothing gets in the way of our friendship. We need to make an effort to be a couple and still remain best friends," he said.

"Deal," Spencer replied. And with that, she snuggled closer into his side and rested her head on his chest, listening to his steady and thumping heartbeat. Toby wrapped his arm around her protectively and held her frame close.

"I don't usually let people into my life this easily. Please don't take advantage of that," Spencer whispered, practically begging Toby not to hurt her.

"I promise I won't," he assured her, and planted a kiss on top of her head. "I forgot to tell you something."

"What is it?" Spencer wondered.

"Thank you for believing me. And I'm sorry you're fighting with Jason over this big mess. It's my fault," Toby told her.

"I don't doubt that you're innocent for even a second. And you don't need to worry about me and Jason. He's practically my family. We'll always forgive each other in the end," she explained, all while stifling a yawn.

Legs tangled and wrapped in each other's embrace, Toby and Spencer fell into a deep slumber. Even in their sleep, they enjoyed each other's warmth and company. And at this moment, nothing could disturb them. Nothing could touch them. And no one could get in their way.

* * *

**A/N: Did this chapter make up for my absence? SPOBY kisses FTW! How do you think Spencer's parents will react to the boy in her bed? Remember... at least 10 reviews for a speedy update.**

**xo,**

** Em**


	6. A Beautiful Sunday

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. As promised, here's chapter 6. Please excuse all the grammar mistakes, as I'm too tired to function tonight.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PLL**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Spencer's eyes fluttered open first. She smiled when she felt an arm around her petite waist. She knew who was.

Toby was asleep, still in dreamland. Even in his state of stillness and peace, he thought of Spencer. Visions of her doe eyes and dazzling smile occupied his dreams. It wasn't until the mattress shifted that he woke up.

Spencer sat up and swiftly swung her legs over the side of the bed, about to go downstairs to make breakfast. It startled her when strong arms wrapped around her and pulled her back down towards the bed, causing her to squeal.

"Are you running away from me already?" Toby asked. A goofy smirk was present on his face.

Spencer playfully rolled her eyes and turned around in his hold so that she was facing him. "Not yet. I was just going to cook you breakfast."

"In that case… you are released!" Toby exclaimed jokingly.

Spencer started to exit her bedroom when Toby called after her. "Should I stay here? Or can I come with you?"

Spencer thought for a moment. _Mom is in Philly searching for apartments with Melissa and dad is never home, so it should be clear. _

"You can come. But only if you help," she finally answered.

"Of course. I'll get the coffee pot ready," Toby said, already walking out of her room.

Spencer followed behind and walked with him down the stairs.

"How about I handle the coffee?" Spencer suggested.

"What's wrong with my coffee?" Toby asked curiously.

"Nothing…," Spencer said and drifted off with her answer. Toby cocked his eyebrow, waiting for her to keep going. She continued, "Your coffee is weak, bland, and makes my taste buds fall asleep."

"My coffee is stronger than your coffee!" he exclaimed, being everything but serious.

Spencer laughed as she pulled out ingredients from various hiding places in the kitchen. "I don't think so. What is this? A wrestling match?"

"It could be," Toby replied with a giant grin.

He rested his elbow on the kitchen island and looked at Spencer. Spencer gave him a look that said _you've got to be kidding me._

"I'm not going to arm wrestle you," she stated with a laugh.

"Why not?" he asked.

"You'll break my arm and shatter my radius and ulna to pieces," she responded.

"The what and what?"

"You know, the bones in your forearm," Spencer said as if it was obvious.

Toby nodded. "So I must be pretty strong then, huh?" he teased.

Spencer was serious though. "Have you seen yourself? You have Hercules biceps!"

Toby got up from his seat at the island and walked towards Spencer. He cornered her by placing both of his arms beside her. He rested his forehead against hers.

"So you like my biceps?"

"What's not to like?" she pointed out.

"Well, since you told me that I'm incredibly sexy – "Toby exaggerated.

"Is that what I said?" Spencer asked with a giggle.

"Basically," he responded. "As I was saying… Since you _basically _told me that I'm incredibly sexy, it's only fair I tell you how beautiful you are."

Spencer blushed a shade of deep pink and looked down towards the floor. Toby used his hand to gently cup her chin and lift her face up to meet his eyes, where mocha met sapphire.

"You are the kindest and most down to earth girl I've ever met. And on top of that, you're incredibly beautiful," Toby told her. Usually Spencer would find something like that cheesy, but with Toby, it was the best compliment she could ever receive.

Spencer leaned in and kissed Toby softly, and he kissed back, only to pull away a moment later.

"I also enjoy your sarcasm and your ability to kick ass," Toby teased.

In return, Spencer playfully hit his shoulder. "Yes. I strive to be a badass," she said in a sarcastic tone.

"My point has been proven. You are the most sarcastic badass to ever roam Pennsylvania," he joked.

"It seems that way," she replied before they both leaned in to enjoy another tender kiss.

At that moment, moaning came from the downstairs guest bedroom. But, Spencer and Toby were a bit too _busy _to hear.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" a disheveled Peter Hastings screamed from the opening of the kitchen.

Spencer and Toby jumped back and whipped around to look at him. Spencer took in his appearance and immediately felt embarrassed by him. There were dark circles resting underneath his burning, red eyes. His short, graying hair was greasy and matted down to his head and he reeked of alcohol. Mr. Hastings was, without a doubt, hung-over. And this was not something Spencer wanted Toby to see.

"Dad? What are you doing home?" Spencer asked calmly.

"It's my house! The question is what this punk ass kid is doing in my damn home!" Spencer's father yelled. You'd think his hollering would increase the insane migraine he already had.

"This is my friend, Toby," Spencer introduced him, still keeping her voice calm and steady.

Peter just laughed. "Don't be such a slut, Spence. If you sleep around with douche bags like this guy, then you're going screw up your life. No wonder you don't have any _real _friends," he told his daughter.

Spencer was holding back tears, refusing to let them fall. In the Hastings family, crying shows weakness. And she knew she could be better than that. Spencer was used to the harsh words though. Toby, on the other hand, was furious and had stepped in front of her protectively.

"That's not the way to talk to your daughter. I think you owe Spencer an apology," Toby said firmly, sending out a warning.

"You've got to be shittin' me." Peter cackled some more. "Spencer needs to learn that life is hard and people show no mercy. I'm helping her by telling the truth."

"I don't think verbally abusing her is going to help," Toby shot back. Spencer stood there nervously, wanting to say something to calm the situation and knowing she couldn't.

Anger rushed through Peter's veins and his eyes went wide in fury. It was clear he was too weak from drinking to physically hurt Toby, so he just cursed him out with his thundering voice.

Spencer dragged Toby through the kitchen and out the backdoor. They jumped in her car and raced away from the house of Hastings. Spencer's knuckles were white as she gripped the steering wheel tightly. Her eyes were focused on the winding road in front of her, but Toby's sky blue orbs were fixed on Spencer as she drove. The only noise in the car was the radio playing softly. Other than that, it was quiet.

"Thank you," Spencer said, breaking the silence.

"For what?" Toby wondered.

"For sticking up for me. For handling the situation calmly. For being my friend," she listed.

"You don't deserve that. And I was just returning the favor," Toby replied, still looking at the side of her face. Her lifted his hand and let his palm cup her cheek. She smiled warmly at his gesture.

"Where do you want to go?" Toby asked her.

"I was just driving. I didn't necessarily have a destination in mind. Any ideas?"

Toby took a minute to think before he suggested, "Philly?"

"Sure. I think it would benefit both of us to get away from Rosewood for the day," she mentioned.

"We can shop around for the morning and then maybe grab a late lunch before driving back?" Toby offered.

Spencer nodded before saying, "I wouldn't want to spend this beautiful Sunday any other way." She quickly looked over to Toby and gave a small smile, which he returned.

* * *

"Okay, so I need to go find some clothes to change into. I would rather not walk around in this wrinkled outfit that I wore yesterday _and _slept in. Can we meet back here in an hour and then walk around together?" Spencer asked.

Toby was a tad confused. He thought they'd be spending the entire day together, but he agreed anyways. After they settled on a time and place as their meeting point, they went separate ways to hunt for a change of clothes.

Spencer took this time to find an amazing outfit that would wow Toby. Even though she always looked put together (a result of being a Hastings) now she was really dressing to impress.

She entered a dainty boutique that she used to shop at with her friends and cruised through the store, picking up a few pieces of clothing. After paying, she went to the dressing rooms to change. When she looked in the mirror at the cute clothes that now covered her body, she couldn't help but think of Hanna. _She would be so proud. _

Spencer's new outfit included a cream, strapless dress with detail and navy blue outlining on the bust. A button up, navy blue, cardigan with ¾ sleeves went over it and was completed with a navy blue belt with a gold buckle. And on her feet were a pair of knee high, brown boots that she drooled over when she had first entered the store.

She picked up her new brown handbag with her old clothes inside and exited the dressing room. As she was about to leave the boutique, someone called her name.

"Spencer Hastings?" a female voice called.

When Spencer turned around, she was surprised to see Kate Randall. The tall girl with golden blonde hair walked over to meet Spencer. The two girls knew each other from school. Spencer occasionally saw Kate hanging out with Aria, Emily, and Hanna in the hallways or at lunch. She knew that Kate was Hanna's stepsister. It was clear they weren't best friends, but they were civil.

"It is you! You look great, Spencer," Kate complimented with a wide smile.

"Oh, thanks," Spencer replied. She'd be lying if she said this wasn't awkward for her. Kate was really only an acquaintance. They were once paired up for an AP French assignment and that was the most they'd ever associated with each other.

"Got a hot date?" the blonde joked. But when she saw Spencer blush, she got a smirk on her face. "Well, well, well. Someone seems a little nervous," Kate commented.

"I wouldn't exactly call it a date, I mean –"Spencer started to say before Kate interrupted her.

"With your hair looking like a rat's nest? And raccoon eyes?" Kate questioned. She was one to blurt out exactly what she was thinking with no hesitation. She usually acted on impulse. No one had to tell Spencer that.

But it was true. Spencer hadn't had a chance to brush her hair before she left the house and her makeup from yesterday was just barely clinging to her face, and was smudged underneath her eyes.

"I can help, if you want," Kate mentioned. She swiftly pulled out a mini curling iron, a makeup bag, and a travel sized can of hairspray from her oversized Gucci purse and gave Spencer a hopeful look.

Usually, Spencer would decline such an offer. But why would she turn down a free makeover when she was in need of it most?

"That would be great," Spencer said and smiled.

Kate and Spencer sat cross-legged in front of the mirror in an empty, pink dressing room and made small talk (mostly about school) as Kate worked her magic. She curled Spencer's hair into loose, mermaid waves with the tiny iron and applied some makeup that made her brown eyes pop.

"There. You're all set," Kate said as she put away her supplies.

Spencer was pleased with her appearance and turned to look at Kate. "Thanks for the help. You're pretty talented with this beauty stuff," Spencer said, paying Kate what was her version of a compliment.

"Anytime. And thanks. Look, I know we don't talk much, but you're actually really cool. I used to think you were just a giant brain who focused only on school work," Kate told her.

"I can't really deny that," Spencer joked with a smirk on her face. "I have a one track mind."

Kate laughed. There was a pregnant pause before she continued. "They miss you, you know."

"Who?" Spencer asked, confused.

"Aria, Emily, and Hanna. Especially Hanna. She talks about you the most. When she talks about you and all the fun you used to have together, Aria tells her to stop making it more painful and Emily just gets really quiet," Kate said.

Spencer let this information sink in. _If they knew how much I missed them, would things be different? _

"Since this is my first year at Rosewood High, I don't exactly know why you're not friends with them anymore. They don't really like to talk about it. But I know for a fact that they aren't as happy as they would be if you were around," Kate added.

Spencer just nodded, and tried not to cry. Kate got up and opened the door to leave the dressing room. Before exiting, she turned to Spencer. "I'll see you in French class," she said, and with that she walked out.

After thinking about what Kate had said for a few more minutes, Spencer looked down at her watch and realized that it was almost time to meet up with Toby. She grabbed her things and walked towards the clock tower to wait for him.

When she arrived, she was surprised to see that Toby was already there. He was wearing jeans and a V-neck, dark green t-shirt.

Toby watched her walk across the street towards him. _Is it just me or is she walking in slow motion with a glowing light behind her? Is that even possible? Do I hear angels singing? _He shook the silly, and no doubt cheesy, thoughts out of his mind when she appeared in front of him.

"You look beautiful," he told her, once he was out of his trance. Spencer blushed and thanked him.

They agreed to shop around a bit, so they walked along the streets of Philadelphia and mostly window shopped. They only went into one store together, per Spencer's request, to try on whacky hats and take funny pictures. By then, it was three in the afternoon and they were both starving. They chose to eat at a small diner that could've been set in the 50's. Spencer found it charming and insisted that they eat there.

A nice waitress sat them down at a booth and promised to be back soon with the BLT sandwiches and coffee they had ordered.

"Your mom called me while you were shopping," Toby mentioned.

"Why?" Spencer wondered.

"They're bringing me in for more questioning tomorrow. She thinks we'll find out what the alleged evidence is. Whether the blood found on the object is a match or not, we probably won't find out for another day or two," he explained.

"I'm coming with you," Spencer abruptly stated.

"Are you sure?" Toby asked. "You really don't have to come if you don't want to. It might take a long time and you'll just be stuck in the waiting room."

Spencer reached across the table and put her hand over his. "I want to. I'm going to be waiting in the lobby the entire time. I'm not leaving, so there's no point in trying to get rid of me, Tobes." She smiled at him and he smiled back gratefully. He knew he was lucky to have her.

"I know you probably don't want to hear this, but if they put me in jail, then I want you to know that I'm happy that at least we got to spend today together," Toby mumbled. He was upset by the possibility of being separated from Spencer for a while. Being in jail for something he didn't do wasn't what scared him. He was scared to be away from his only friend.

Tears pricked Spencer's coffee colored eyes and she got up and moved to sit with Toby on his side of the booth. He immediately wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she leaned into him, her head resting on his chest and shoulder.

"My parents are going to be there," Toby mentioned.

"It's nice that they're coming. You haven't seen them in a few weeks," Spencer said.

"You know what's funny about that?" Toby asked.

A confused look crossed Spencer's face and she looked up at him.

"While I'm being questioned, they're going to be waiting in the lobby. And they're probably going to sit next to you. And talk to you," he pointed out.

Spencer gulped. "I'm going to meet your parents?" she asked, worried.

"Don't worry. They're very nice and I know they'll love you," Toby assured her.

"What do I say to them? How do I introduce myself? How do I explain our current relationship? What if they think I'm rude?" Spencer let her questions roll off her tongue.

"Calm down," Toby said and chuckled. "You say 'Hi, I'm Spencer," and they won't think you're rude because you're not. As for _explaining our_ _relationship_, you can say whatever makes you feel comfortable. Whether that means saying you're just a friend, or that we're dating, or that you're my girlfriend, it's up to you." He whispered the last option, knowing they agreed to take things slow. But when she sat up and looked him in the eye, he got nervous.

"Girlfriend?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. It's just that I think I'm falling in love with you and you're amazing and the most beautiful girl I've ever met and I would love for you to be my girlfriend, but I know we said we'd take things slow and I just thought that –"

Spencer captured his lips with hers and they shared a passionate kiss, right in the middle of the diner. When they pulled away, Spencer's face was lit up and Toby was out of breath.

"You ramble too much," she teased, knowing that she was the one who talked faster. "I would love to be your girlfriend. On one condition… we still remain best friends."

"No problem," Toby said with a gigantic smile and went in for another kiss.

They ate their food and had a light hearted conversation, laughing and smiling together. When they were finished, they got back into Spencer's car and drove.

"I found some money in the pocket of the jeans I was wearing earlier. I have enough for a motel. Can we just stay there for the night?" she suggested.

"Sure," he agreed. He could tell by what he'd seen from them and by Spencer's nonchalant attitude about it that her parents wouldn't even notice that she was gone. "But I'll pay for half," Toby said.

* * *

They arrived at the nearest motel and carried their shopping bags to their room. Toby changed into a pair of sweatpants he'd bought earlier that day and Spencer took his shirt when he wasn't looking.

"I'll be right back," she said before disappearing into the bathroom.

She shed her clothes and put on Toby's t-shirt. When she exited the bathroom, Toby stared at her. He practically had to force his mouth to close.

"Y-You look…" he stuttered.

Spencer knew she was teasing him and giggled, amused by the look on his face. She climbed into the bed and cuddled up next to her boyfriend. They turned on the TV and left it on the movie channel. Tonight's featured movie was _Titanic_, so they just watched that until they both fell asleep. And they spent another night of safety and peace in each other's arms.

Before drifting off, both of them had the same thought. _I could get used to this. _

* * *

**A/N: Spencer's outfit from this chapter was from 3x24 (summer finale). It's definitely one of my favorites. If this story keeps going the way I have it planned, then Kate won't really be important. I just needed a female character who knew Spencer from school. This chapter was quite fluffy, so you're probably aware that it's the calm before the storm. **

**Review? Maybe we can try to get at least 15 or 20? Have a good week, my darling readers! **

**xo,**

** Em**


	7. Family Game Night

**A/N: I know, I know. I'm terrible. You all hate me for making you wait. I haven't been feeling very creative lately. Also, you can blame my summer reading (Jane Eyre to be exact). I really dislike that book. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PLL**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

In the small motel room laid Spencer and Toby as the overcast glow from outside came through the window. Neither of them had stirred in their sleep. They remained in the same position, holding each other close and never wanting to let go.

Toby's eyes opened and focused on the clock that rested on the nightstand. The fluorescent, red numbers showed the time. It was already 8:02.

Spencer, looking ever so peaceful, was still in dreamland. Toby hated himself for having to wake her up. "Spence," he whispered in her ear.

The brunette only stirred a bit. Toby pushed the brunette waves out of her face and left butterfly kisses on her cheek. Eventually, her brown eyes were revealed.

"Hey," Spencer greeted. Her voice was raspier than usual, and Toby found it incredibly sexy.

"We've got to get up," he informed her. "I need to be at the police station by 9:30 and it takes an hour to get back to Rosewood." She nodded and gave him a short kiss.

They each had their turn in the bathroom, taking extremely quick showers. Both of them threw on clothes they'd bought the previous day and Spencer fixed her hair and makeup. It didn't take long, and they jumped in the car ahead of schedule.

Spencer let Toby drive back to Rosewood and they rode in comfortable silence. Both of them were nervous, but for different reasons. Toby was continuing to be questioned and accused for something he didn't do, whereas Spencer would be meeting her boyfriend's parents for the first time. The situation was nothing less of nerve-wracking.

It was as if they could understand each other without even speaking. Toby held Spencer's hand for the entire ride and occasionally gave it a tight squeeze. She felt as if he was telling her it would be okay, and she did the same for him.

* * *

Hand in hand, Spencer and Toby walked up the stairs and into the red brick building. Toby immediately spotted his parents sitting in the stiff chairs of the lobby. He walked over and hugged each of them, but Spencer noticed that he held his mother for a little longer.

"I've missed you, Toby," Marion Cavanaugh said to him. She was squeezing his muscular body. Spencer thought it was adorable since Mrs. Cavanaugh was so petite. _I wish I had a relationship like that with my mother. _

Spencer wasn't really jealous of the mother-son interaction, it just made her sad. But, she was snapped out of her thoughts when Toby pulled her closer into his side.

"Well, Tobias, don't be rude. Introduce us to this beautiful girl," Phillip Cavanaugh said with a smile.

"Oh, right. This is Spencer, my girlfriend," Toby said.

"It's very nice to meet you, Spencer," Phillip greeted warmly as he shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you, too," she replied.

Toby's mom pulled her in for a giant bear hug, which Spencer happily embraced. "It's so good to finally meet you! I've heard all about you from Toby's e-mails, but he must've forgotten to mention you were a couple. But, he definitely told me about how beautiful and kind you are and –"

"Mom," Toby interrupted, his face turning as red as a tomato. Spencer giggled and Marion just waved her hand at him.

"I'm your mother; I'm allowed to embarrass you. It's in the job description," she said. She turned to face Spencer again. "Are you going to be waiting here? Because you can sit with us, if you'd like."

"I would love to, Mrs. Cavanaugh," Spencer replied.

"Oh, please. You can call me Marion. And call my husband Phil."

Spencer nodded. Toby smiled at the interaction. Although he wasn't exactly pleased with the location in which they were meeting, he was happy everyone was getting along. He could tell his parents already adored Spencer and vice versa.

Mrs. Hastings soon appeared and took Toby to the back for questioning. Spencer remained in the lobby with Marion and Phil.

Marion guided her to the seat in between her and Phil. "So how did you meet Toby?" she inquired.

"We were neighbors when he first came to Rosewood," Spencer answered.

"I hope he took you on a nice first date," Phil teased.

"Actually he did. We went to the carnival."

"That's fun! On our first date, Phil wanted to take me to a play. But the seats were full. Any normal person would've found something else to do. But, no! Not Phil. He made us scale the side of the building and climb through a window just to watch the last half of the show," Marion explained.

"You said you were an adventurous person who liked bad boys. After our first date, I think I fit into both of those categories. You have to admit that we have a good time," Phil defended, chuckling.

Marion laughed. "Well it was a very exciting date, that's for sure. I had a blast," she admitted.

"Marion doesn't agree, but I think I'm very romantic. Toby gets it from me," Phil whispered to Spencer, causing her to giggle.

"I heard that!" Marion exclaimed. Both Phil and Spencer were laughing now. Marion couldn't help but join in.

"Spencer is definitely on Team Marion. We girls have to stick together" Marion argued, jokingly.

"Then Toby gets the luxury of being on Team Phil," Phil simply stated.

Spencer admired their marriage. They seemed to have so much fun together, teasing each other and laughing a lot. She hoped to have that one day.

"How about we settle this with a game of Scrabble tonight? Girls versus boys?" Spencer suggested.

"I like the way you think!" Marion exclaimed and high-fived Spencer. "We're going to be in Rosewood for a couple of days. How about we take you and Toby out for dinner tonight before the game?"

"That would be great," Spencer said. She really felt like she fit in with Toby's family. "I'll run to my house and grab the board and maybe we can play at the Brew? It's a coffee shop here in town."

"Sounds like a plan," Phil agreed. Just then, Mrs. Hastings returned with Toby.

"Questioning went well. They just repeated what they asked your son a few days ago. We have no word on the evidence yet," Mrs. Hastings informed the Cavanaugh's.

"Please excuse my ignorance. Are you the attorney provided?" Marion asked.

"No. Spencer asked me to take on the case. I am the best lawyer in Pennsylvania and my promise is that your son will not be charged with murder," Veronica told her, sounding extremely professional and stiff.

"That's very good, but if you're the best then don't you also cost the most?" Phil asked.

"I've decide to take this case pro bono. Your son is a very good man and since he's a friend of my daughter, I've decided against payment," Veronica explained. Spencer was shocked. Her mother never did anything without a reason. And she always got money for her work.

"Oh! You're Spencer's mother?" Marion wondered.

"Yes."

"It's so nice to meet you. I can see where Spencer gets her beautiful looks," Marion said kindly, and went to pull Veronica in for a hug.

Veronica, clearly uncomfortable with such a friendly environment, just shook Marion's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Marion smiled widely. "Would you like to join us for dinner tonight? We're taking Spencer out and it would be great if you could join us."

"Oh, thank you. But I actually have to drive to Philadelphia tonight," Veronica said.

"Maybe another time?" Phil suggested.

Veronica nodded and exited the police station, leaving the Cavanaugh family and Spencer alone in the lobby.

"Why don't we take the afternoon off to rest and then we can pick you both up around 6?" Phil offered.

"Sure," Spencer and Toby said and nodded.

"Great! We will see you both tonight." And with that, they were out.

"Your parents are probably the friendliest people I've ever met," Spencer told Toby.

"I'm glad you like them. I can tell they feel the same way," he said. Spencer's smile was wide and genuine. She wanted nothing more than for Toby's parents to like her. Both his parents and her cared for the same person, and to Spencer, that meant she cared for them as well.

* * *

Back at the empty house, Spencer and Toby were coming up with a plan.

"So I'm going to sneak through the side window with this bag. Once I'm in, I will stuff all of your belongings into this bag and will bring it back over here," Spencer explained, reviewing the plan.

"Sure. But why can't we just ask Jason if I can go up and get my things? I'm sure he'll understand. And why do you need to be hooked up to a bungee rope?" Toby asked, chuckling at his girlfriend's very well thought out plan.

"Because where's the fun in that? And the bungee rope is so I don't fall," she answered.

After tying the rope around her waist and grabbing a giant bag, Spencer stepped out the window. Toby was holding onto the end of the lengthy rope. After climbing through the tree in between the two houses, Spencer opened the latch of Jason's guest bedroom window. She stealthily crawled in and scurried around the room, shoving all of Toby's clothes into the bag. When she was done, she climbed through the massive oak tree and back through her bedroom window.

"See? Easy. And now I feel like a badass," Spencer said, tossing Toby the bag of his belongings.

"Uhhh, Spence." Toby nodded towards the window. When Spencer turned around, her eyes met Jason's. He stood in front of his window, rolling his own blue orbs.

"Really, Spencer?" Jason asked, as if she were crazy.

Spencer stuck her tongue out at him. Jason rolled his eyes yet again and then closed the window. Spencer closed her curtains and walked back over to Toby.

"I'm sorry that I'm causing you guys to fight," Toby said, guilt weighing him down.

Spencer cupped Toby's face with her hands. "Stop apologizing, Toby. You haven't done anything wrong. Jason just needs time to remember that you're a great guy. The same one who played video games with him and listened to him talk about _Spoby_."

"You know about that?" Toby asked, curious to how she could possibly know about their "couple name".

Spencer giggled. "Of course. He screamed it so loud that I heard it while I was trying to study. And he also tried to get me to become a Spoby believer."

Toby laughed with her. Then, he leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. Spencer brushed her tongue lightly over Toby's bottom lip, and he allowed her entrance. Their tongues battled for dominance and the make out became heated. Spencer leaned back onto the bed and Toby followed, hovering above her body. After a few moments, Toby pulled back.

"I just want to know… are you a Spoby believer now?" Toby asked with a smirk present on his face.

Spencer smiled mischievously. "Maybe…"

"If that's your answer, then… -"Toby started to tickle Spencer's stomach and waist. She erupted into a fit of laughter and tears started to stream down her face.

"Please stop! TOBY!" She begged. Spencer was squirming, trying to escape his hold. But Toby had her pinned down as his fingers tickled her sides.

"Admit that you're a Spoby believer and I'll stop," Toby negotiated, still attacking her.

"I'M A… SPOBY… BELIEVER!" She choked it out between squeals and laughs.

Toby smiled and helped her sit up. He kissed her gently, but passionately. "I'm glad to hear it," he said.

* * *

Spencer curled her hair into loose waves and applied minimal makeup, the usual routine. She threw on a white, short sleeved shirt with lace on the cap sleeves and a gray printed skirt. A silver necklace hung down with a heart pendant.

As she slipped on her black ballet flats, Toby came out of the bathroom dressed in dark jeans and a navy blue polo shirt.

They quickly rushed out the door to meet Marion and Phil's waiting car and they hopped in the backseat. The four of them made small talk on the ride to the Apple Rose Grill and when they arrived, they were ushered to a booth. After they gave their order, they started to converse.

"So Spencer, where do you go to school?" Phil asked casually.

"I'm a junior at Rosewood High School," she answered.

"Do you enjoy school?" Marion asked with a friendly smile.

Spencer found it to be a good question, really. The school itself and the people in it didn't appeal to her. She didn't have anyone to talk to, but if someone spoke to her, it was most likely to insult her or ask for the answer to a difficult problem.

"I really like the classes. And the teachers are really nice," she said, trying to keep away from the details.

"Spence is wicked smart. She's like a walking dictionary," Toby bragged.

Spencer blushed at the compliment. Toby always made sure she felt special, and that was still new to her. Marion giggled and said, "Then I guess it's a good thing you're on my team for Scrabble."

"How long have you two been a couple?" Phil asked to keep the conversation going.

"Only a couple of days," Toby said.

"I hope you two realize that young love is one of the best feelings in the world." Spencer admired the way Marion spoke. She spoke from the heart. She spoke with feeling; not a meaningless monotone voice. She was cheerful and optimistic. Spencer felt like she could listen to her for hours.

No one got a chance to respond, as the steaming, hot food was brought out and ready to be devoured.

* * *

The smell of espresso and apple cinnamon muffins wafted throughout the air in the Brew. Spencer arranged the game board on the table so it wasn't crooked. She handed everybody a ledge where their wooden letters would rest. After treating the Cavanaugh family to freshly brewed coffee and pastries, she settled down to play the game.

After an hour, things started to get really intense. Spencer and Marion threw down the word _Glyceraldehyde_ and were quite proud of their selves, as they earned 96 points. Toby and Phil just smirked at the girls and laid their tiles down so they formed the word _Goofball, _earning the team of males 106 points.

Toby thought it was hilarious how Spencer and his mother wore the exact same expression on their face. Their mouths were slightly ajar and their eyes as wide as golf balls. Nevertheless, Spencer congratulated them for coming up with such a good word while Marion, her lips forming a tight line, tallied up the points.

"The boys win," Marion announced. She leaned over to Spencer and whispered, "Although I think they switched out their tiles when we weren't looking."

Spencer laughed. "We'll get them next time."

"Hey! No whispering at the Scrabble table!" Phil exclaimed.

"We can whisper if we want. Girl stuff!" Marion retorted, trying not to crack a smile.

"Really? That's your excuse?" Toby questioned.

Spencer smirked and said the first thing that came to her mind. "So Marion, I bought the extra thick pads with wings and –"

The males immediately covered their ears and harmonized with "La la la" and "We can't hear you!"

Marion and Spencer laughed hysterically, both bending over to hold their stomachs. They tried to control themselves in the public coffee shop, but were failing miserably.

"Well isn't she classy?" Phil teased after taking his fingers out of his ears.

"You are my kind of girl, Spence!" Marion exclaimed through her laughter, and gave the younger girl a side hug.

Toby had a goofy grin on his face. He didn't need eyes to know that Spencer fit in with his family. He could tell that she felt like she belonged with his family. And that made him more than happy. Giddy, even. She didn't have her family to turn to, so he wanted to share his own.

* * *

"Goodnight, Marion! Goodnight, Phil! I had so much fun tonight" Spencer said, giving both of them hugs as they dropped her and Toby off in the Hastings' driveway. They all bid goodbye and left Toby and Spencer in the driveway alone.

One the car was out of sight, Toby picked up Spencer in his arms. He twirled her around the dirt driveway and kissed her lips with passion and force. He left her breathless.

"What was that for?" she panted after he had set her down.

"You are so special to me. I love you so much," he said. He knew he had fallen for her quickly, but he didn't want to keep it from her any longer. He didn't even care if she said it back; he just wanted to let her know.

Spencer's smile was as big as the moon. It was a goofy grin that she couldn't control. "I love you, too."

For both of them, the moment was complete and utter bliss. That dirt driveway was their paradise as their embraced under the stars. If only they knew that it was the calm before the storm.

* * *

**A/N: They said their first "I Love You"s. Pretty please review. Keep me motivated to continue this story. I love you all so much. Thank you for your never-ending support.**

**xo,**

** Em**


	8. Intracranial Solid Neoplasm

**A/N: This chapter is shorter than usual. I'm not very happy with it, as I feel it was kind of rushed. But I really needed to get it out of the way.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PLL**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

It seems as if we always receive bad news on the days that are the most gorgeous. That was the case on this fine day in Rosewood. The sun let its rays shine down on the people below, allowing their skin to be restored to its sun kissed tone. It was a break from the usual overcast, gloomy days that occupied the beginning of spring. If only Toby was aware of how dark this day would be, and not because of the weather.

Toby bounced down the hardwood steps of Casa de Hastings on this glorious Monday morning. A smile was plastered on his face and it only grew wider when he saw Spencer standing over the oven. He crept up behind her, wrapped his strong arms around her tiny waist, and lowered his lips to her ear.

"Good morning, beautiful," he whispered happily.

Spencer turned around in his arms to face him and take in his expression. "You seem happy," she concluded.

"Of course I am. I just spent a very nice evening with my family and my wonderful girlfriend, and I get the day off of work."

"Another day off work?" She continued to cook breakfast as she took sips of her coffee and engaged in the conversation.

"Yeah. The woman who owns the house my team is working on likes to be home to supervise the job. But today she's taking her family to the beach because it's such a nice day out," Toby explained.

"Lucky. I highly suspect that the majority of my school will ditch to spend the day outside."

"You could come to the beach with me," Toby suggested, his eyebrow raised as he waited for the answer he was hoping for.

"Don't tempt me, Cavanaugh. You know I only miss school for emergencies. So far, there has not been an emergency important enough to skip a joyful day of learning." The last parts of Spencer's words were soaked in sarcasm.

It was true, Spencer loved school. She lived and breathed AP French, Russian History, Trigonometry, and every other challenging subject. But since Toby has come into her life, she's realized that some things are more important than getting a perfect score on her Chemistry homework. Was it a coincidence that this came up in their conversation? Only the upcoming events could tell.

"You can't go to the beach either. You're mom texted me and told me to tell you that she wants you to meet her at the Grille for lunch," Spencer informed Toby.

"Okay, but why didn't she just text me?"

"Because she's still angry with you for cheating at Scrabble," she teased.

"We did not cheat!" Toby defended himself and his father. Right after he said it, he had to stifle a chuckle.

"Alright! Alright!" Spencer threw her hands in the air, as if to surrender. They both laughed and Toby pecked her on the lips before she handed him a plate piled high with breakfast food and ordered him to eat.

* * *

"Where's dad?" Toby asked once he was seated in the restaurant. Marion sat across from him, sipping her lemon water and looking quite tired. Bags lay underneath her azure eyes that resembled Toby's. But for some reason, they did not shine or sparkle as they usually did. Although he didn't say anything, Toby had noticed his mother's appearance.

"I thought we could have a Mom and Toby date. Kind of like we used to when you were younger," she answered slowly. Toby immediately knew something was up. His mother's voice lacked its chipper tone.

"That's nice," Toby said, his lips forming a small smile.

After a pregnant pause, Marion continued to act nonchalant. "Are you going to order the same thing you got last night or try something new?"

Toby asked his question abruptly, not even a second after she finished hers. "What's going on, mom? You and I are too alike. I know when you're upset."

Marion sighed and reached her hand across the table, resting it on top of Toby's much larger palm. Her blue eyes met the identical pair that sat across from her.

"I have a malignant intracranial solid neoplasm."

Toby was puzzled. "Mom, I love how you are so smart, but I don't know what that means." He knew she was trying to delay whatever she was trying to spill.

"A brain tumor, Toby." Marion Cavanaugh's eyes brimmed with tears. Her eyes were now sparkling, but in a different way. The droplets were reflecting off of her irises, and that was the last thing Toby wanted to see.

He couldn't form words. His mouth became dry and his skin felt clammy. The room was getting smaller. The stone walls of the modern decorated restaurant were closing in on the blue eyed man. The blue eyed man who felt like a lost little boy.

Finally, he asked the question that was pounding in his brain. "Is it cancerous?"

Marion nodded solemnly. "It has already started to spread to other parts of my body. My doctor says that we can try chemo, but the odds that it will help are very slim. All we can do is hope."

Toby recalled something he once heard Spencer say. _Hope breeds eternal misery. _At that moment, he realized that warm, salty tears were running down his cheeks. He only looked back up at his mother when she called his name.

"We need to figure out what you're going to do while I'm in the hospital. You have two options, Toby."

* * *

Turns out, she was right; half of the school had ditched. Spencer sat in the plastic, blue chair. She mindlessly tapped her pencil against the wooden desk as she listened intently to Mr. Fitz's Gatsby lecture about how Daisy acts carelessly. She lost focus as her phone started to vibrate in the side pocket of her bag. Today was the best day that Spencer could've forgotten to turn her phone off.

Luckily, Spencer was the only one who heard the vibration and made a mental note to turn it off after class. But her plan to ignore the cellular device was failing, as the person trying to reach her was being quite persistent. Spencer, not being popular enough to have her phone blown up, realized this must've been something important.

"Miss Hastings?" Mr. Fitz called on her.

"Yes?" she answered, immediately turning her head back up to the front of the classroom.

"Is something bothering you? Or would you like to contribute to the class discussion?"

"Umm… I'm not feeling well. May I please go to the nurse?" She left the room after being granted permission.

Running down the front steps of the school, Spencer scrolled through her phone. _7 missed calls from Toby. _

Just as she got in her car and was about to call him back, she received a new text.

_I need you. Meet at the hill? –Toby_

Spencer typed back a response as quickly as possible. _I'm on my way –Spencer_

* * *

They both sat motionless on the ledge. Toby stared down at the small town with a blank expression on his face. Spencer waited for him to speak, knowing he needed time to process whatever was going through his mind at the moment.

"My mom has a brain tumor," he finally said.

Spencer turned to look him in the eye. Sadness took over her body. Not only was she sad for Toby, but in the little time she knew her, she had begun to love Marion like family.

"Toby, I – I'm so sorry." She didn't know what to say. She'd never been in this situation. Spencer rubbed circles on Toby's back with one hand and held his with her other hand.

"I don't understand it," Toby admitted, ready to spill everything to one of the people who loved him most.

"And that's okay," Spencer told him. She could feel herself becoming emotional. She hated to see him like this. After another pause, she continued. "Toby, there's things the doctors can do. And your mother is strong, she'll –"

"What, Spence?! She'll pull through? Is that what you were going to say?" His voice was angry and harsh. But Spencer remained calm, knowing he had a right to be angry. She knew he wasn't angry with her, just angry with the situation.

"She told me I have two options," he said once he had calmed himself a bit.

"What do you mean?"

"I can stay here. But that would mean I can't be with her when she goes for treatment and stays in the hospital." He took a deep breath. "Or I can go back to Ravenswood."

"Well, you need to do what's best for you and your family," Spencer told him honestly.

"I don't want to leave you!" Toby said, the harshness making another appearance in his voice.

"I can come visit you in Ravenswood on the weekends. I'll want to see your mother, too. The drive is only a couple hours and I can help you and your family out around the house when you're not there. That way, you and your dad can spend as much time as you can with your mom," Spencer suggested, thinking her plan was a good one.

"No, Spencer. I can't ask you to do that."

"I want to."

"I said no!" Toby shouted.

Silence filled the woods around them after Toby's echo finished its ringing. Spencer tried to keep thinking of things they could do. Things that would make this hard time somewhat easier for Toby.

"What if we –"Spencer started to say.

"I don't need your suggestions," Toby growled, failing to keep his frustration in check.

Spencer was remaining completely calm. She knew she needed to be patient with Toby. "You wanted me to come here, Toby, "she reminded him gently. Spencer carefully thought of her next words. "Do you want me to stay here with you?"

Toby didn't answer; he just buried his head in his hands.

Spencer slowly stood up from her spot on ledge. "I think you need some alone time. Here's some money if you need a taxi to get home or want a coffee." Taking a ten dollar bill out of her pocket, she left it next to Toby.

She started to walk towards her car, but turned on her heel. Keeping her distance, she looked at Toby. He was still covering his face, and remained in that position as she calmly said this to him.

"I know it seems like the only option right now is to be sad and hate your life. I know you're strong. You just need to remind yourself to keep it up. And if you don't have the motivation to be strong, do it for your mom. She needs you right now. Same with your dad. Don't let him go through this alone. You don't have to do it on your own either. I'm here for you. I'm not going anywhere. You know, Robert H. Schuller once said, "tough times never last, but tough people do.'"

And with that, she walked away. Her words replayed in Toby's mind. He knew she was right. It was that day that he realized just how much his mother and his girlfriend are similar. Both of them had the gift of being wise and the ability to incorporate an intellectual fact with such wisdom.

* * *

Spencer arrived back at her house to find out that Melissa was back from whatever trip she went on. She saw her older sister disappear up the stairs just as she walked in. Seeing Melissa triggered a plan. Deciding to go with her gut, she followed her.

Peering inside Melissa's room, she saw her lounging on her bed watching television and munching on some popcorn. Before she could change her mind, Spencer knocked on the door frame.

Melissa turned her attention to her sister standing in the hallway. "What do you want?" she grumbled, clearly annoyed.

"Are you still dating that doctor? Wren?" Spencer asked quietly.

"Yeah. Why? You want to make out with him just like you did with Ian?" Melissa asked sarcastically.

"I need a favor."

"What's in it for me?" Melissa wondered.

Spencer rolled her eyes. _Of course she wants something in return. _

"You know how I was going to move into the barn for senior year?"

Melissa nodded. "You can have it," Spencer said. She knew Melissa had really wanted it. But mom had said no since she already had an apartment in Philly.

Melissa pondered the offer for a minute. "Okay, I'll take it. What do I have to do?"

"My boyfriend's mom has cancer. But her doctor is in another town called Ravenswood. Toby is going to have to go back with her and he doesn't want to. So I was thinking… maybe you can get Wren to team up with her doctor and she can stay here. She can go to Rosewood Hospital and Wren can take her on as his patient with help from Dr. Lamb," Spencer explained her plan.

"I don't know, Spencer. Sometimes having two doctors share a patient can cause problems," Melissa warned.

"Please. Can you just ask him to try?" Spencer begged.

"Okay. I'll call him right now."

"Thank you so much!" Spencer said. She started walking out of the room when she saw Melissa reach for her phone to dial.

"Wait, Spencer," she called out, causing Spencer to turn back towards her sister. "Why didn't you tell me you got a boyfriend?" Suddenly she was in the mood for gossiping?

Spencer looked at her as if it were obvious, resisting the urge to scream at her, "Because you refused to talk to me for the past two years!"

Melissa easily read her younger sister's expression and nodded. "Oh, right."

Spencer gave a small smile anyways, and went back to her bedroom. After digging around in a drawer, she found what she was looking for. She pulled out two leather bound journals. The pages were blank and crisp. Spencer went to work on the gifts.

Toby and his family would need all the support they could get. They had been so kind to her and she just wanted to return the favor. Spencer Hastings was not the girl who answered the door when Toby knocked three weeks ago. That girl felt sorry for herself and was looking for an escape from her own personal hell. Toby turned out to be her escape. He helped her get back on her feet and show her that she shouldn't waste time feeling blue when she had so much to be happy about. She didn't want Toby, someone she loved and cared for with all her heart, to fall into the dark hole of self-pity.

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts? Is Spencer a good girlfriend? What do you think she's going to do with the gifts/journals? Please review. Sorry for the long wait (That's like my catchphrase now. I feel like I keep having to apologize for that). **

**xo,**

** Em**


	9. Hugs Make the World Go 'Round

**A/N: Hello my beautiful readers! I'm back with this long chapter. I don't know why but there's a lot of hugging in this one. You know how it is... #HugsNotDrugs. And be prepared for... *drum roll*... Spanna!**

**I accidentally posted the wrong chapter a few minutes prior. Thanks to Jenn (Guest) for pointing that out to me :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PLL**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"Spencer? Spencer? Spence!" Her body shook. She was being nudged. Someone was attempting to pull her out of her slumber, and that someone seemed quite persistent… It must've been Melissa.

Spencer lifted her lids. "Mel? What time is it?"

"It's noon," she answered. Spencer wasn't surprised. After all, she had stayed up all night and a good part of the early morning.

"Toby's downstairs," Melissa informed her sister.

"Okay. I'll be right down."

"I'll let him know." Melissa got off of Spencer's bed and was about to go tell the patient blue eyed man that Spencer would be coming downstairs shortly. Before she left, she turned around and whispered, "He's cute!"

Spencer playfully rolled her eyes, trying to take attention away from her blushing cheeks. She looked down and mumbled, "I know."

After rolling out of bed, Spencer tried to make her appearance look somewhat acceptable. She finger combed her knotty waves to tame them a bit and slapped her face to look awake and full of energy. Once she was satisfied, she made her way down the staircase. Her eyes focused on Toby, who sat on the edge of the couch. His eyes were rimmed with red, most likely from crying. Spencer's heart ached at the thought of him feeling so much sadness.

Coming out of the shadows, Spencer walked closer to him, but she kept her distance. She knew he needed his space. Toby, on the other hand, wanted nothing more than to be as close as he could to his caring girlfriend.

In one swift motion, he pulled her into his protective hold, crushing her into his chest. After a moment, she responded and wrapped her arms around his middle. Toby planted kisses along her hairline and down to her ear. "I love you so much," he whispered.

"I love you, too."

Toby stepped back a bit, but kept his hands resting on her waist. Spencer's eyes wandered up to meet his. Despite the puffiness, his azure irises still shone. Spencer never wanted to see that light go out; it would mean that he had given up.

"I'm sorry I lashed out at you. I'm thankful I have such an amazing girlfriend who cares about me and takes care of me," Toby said as if he were begging for mercy.

"Don't worry about it, Tobes." Spencer smiled to reassure him. "You're allowed to hurt. I'm going to be with you every step of the way, okay?"

Toby nodded and leaned in. Spencer reciprocated and was the one to deepen the kiss.

"Okay, then. I'm glad you two are _sooo_ in love, but I'm trying to enjoy my lunch over here," Melissa interrupted suddenly, causing the couple to jump back.

After pulling apart, Spencer realized that her sister was teasing them thanks to the smirk on her face. Spencer jokingly stuck her tongue out at her sister, who laughed at her. Toby watched the exchange with a clueless look plastered on his face. He was positive that Spencer said she and her sister didn't get along. At all.

Melissa caught his expression. "I know. It's rare that we act civil. But we've called a truce." She smiled genuinely at her younger sister.

It was true. Spencer had been waiting for a better relationship with her sister. She'd been praying for it to happen for the last two years. Finally, Melissa was ready to move on an act like an adult. She was ready to take on the role of "big sister".

"Does this mean I get to show you Spencer's baby pictures?" Melissa teased.

"No, no! That's alright. I'm sure Toby doesn't need to learn about the history of Spencer Hastings," Spencer rambled, not noticing that her sister was kidding. Before she could laugh it off, her heart stopped.

_History. History class with Mr. Loveland. School! _Her thoughts were racing, her body frozen.

"What's wrong, Spence?" Toby asked, concerned for his girlfriend.

"S-Sc-School," Spencer stuttered. Her eyes were wide in panic. "I'm s-supposed to b-be at school!"

Toby watched her carefully for a few more seconds. All of the sudden, both Toby and Melissa busted out laughing.

"You're kidding, right? That's what you're freaking out about?" Melissa questioned through her giggles that were finally calming down.

"I was supposed to take my history test today! What about the English essay that's due?! I can't shake the feeling that there's a pop quiz in French class." Spencer started pacing around the living room and zooming through the kitchen and she mumbled to herself.

Toby caught her and grabbed her shoulders to keep her steady. "Spence! Breathe! School is more than half over. You can make up the test tomorrow. You can hand in the essay tomorrow. And you'll find out if you need to re-take the possible pop quiz _tomorrow. _Although, I doubt there was any quiz and it's probably just your paranoia kicking in," Toby said quietly, calming her down. Spencer nodded, taking deep breaths.

"You know, there's more to life than school," Melissa mentioned in between bites of her sandwich.

Spencer's jaw dropped and her mocha eyes went wide.

"I know that sounds weird coming out of my mouth. I was just as hardcore as you are in school. But missing one day won't kill you. You're already ahead on homework. Plus, there's more to life than Russian History." Melissa walked over and handed Toby and fifty dollar bill. "Take her out for the day. Go do something that doesn't require math; unless you're calculating the tip after a nice dinner."

By now, her jaw was resting on the floor and her eyes were popping out of their sockets. "Who is this doctor who has changed your view on education and _life itself_? And why haven't I met him yet?"

Melissa's cheeks turned as red as a tomato. "Go! Get out of here! Have some fun!" she shouted after them.

Toby guided Spencer out of the house and onto his motorcycle. Once they were settled on the bike, he turned around and looked at her.

"Where do you want to go?" Toby asked her.

Spencer hesitated to answer, fearing she would upset him. "Can we go visit your mom?"

Toby took a minute to think about it. He was about to say that it probably wasn't a great idea, but then he realized that it would definitely brighten his mom's day to see Spencer.

"I think she would love to see you," he finally admitted. Spencer's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree and she hopped off the motorcycle.

"Where ya going?" Toby shouted after her.

Spencer held up a finger, signaling that she'd only be gone for a second. She ran into the house and emerged a few minutes later. From what Toby could see, she had something tucked under her sweater. He didn't question it and she got back on the bike.

* * *

Toby's knuckles tapped the hotel room door lightly. This was by far the best hotel in Rosewood. Although it wasn't five star fancy, it still had the nicest accommodations. It was a small town; you'd never hear of someone vacationing in Rosewood, Pennsylvania.

The door was pulled open to reveal Marion. Her face brightened at who she saw. "Toby? I didn't know you'd be coming by." She pulled him in for a hug. Her smile was as big as the moon by the time she realized Spencer was with him. "It's so good to see you, darling!" she said as she embraced the young brunette.

"I hope we're not bothering you. I thought it's be good to come see you," Spencer explained.

"You two are never a bother. Come in, come in!" Marion ushered them into the spacious hotel room. She sat on the edge of the bed. Toby took a seat in the chair by the window, and Spencer sat in the other cloth chair.

"I was just starting to pack. We're driving back to Ravenswood tomorrow morning and Phil just ran out to get a few things," Marion said.

Spencer looked around the room. Then she looked between Marion and Toby. Once she settled her eyes on Toby, she asked, "Toby? Would you mind going downstairs to get some coffee?"

"That sounds great! Would you mind, dear?" Marion wondered.

Toby rose from his spot. "Sure."

Once he was out of the room, Spencer began to talk to Marion. "Toby told me what happened yesterday. I know that he has the option of going back to Ravenswood with you. But I think I have an idea."

A look of confusion took over Marion's face. "What do you mean?"

"I know of a doctor here in Rosewood who would be more than happy to have you as a patient. He has agreed to work alongside your doctor who is in Ravenswood to treat you. There's no extra cost and –"

"Wait. How did you come up with this?" Marion inquired.

Spencer explained, "My sister's boyfriend is Dr. Kingston. He studied at Oxbridge and he's the best doctor in Pennsylvania. I asked her to call him and find out if he would help you. That way, Toby can stay here to do his job and get to be with you at the same time."

Marion looked at Spencer in awe. Gratitude was written across her face and she started to cry. "I can't believe you did all of that."

"It was no big deal," Spencer replied honestly. It really wasn't that hard to get it all planned out. She just wanted what's best for Toby and his family. They deserved that much.

"I just don't know how we're going to do this. We can't stay cooped up in the hotel for God knows how long it will be. And we are going to need the rest of our clothes and –"Marion rambled. She wanted this to work out, as well.

"Don't worry about that. We'll figure everything out," Spencer reassured her.

Marion nodded and wiped her tears, which was pointless since Spencer had something else for her.

"I wanted to give you something," Spencer told her. She pulled out a book she had been holding securely in her sweater. She handed it to Marion.

Marion opened it and flipped through the pages, her eyes grazing each word carefully, absorbing everything the journal had to say. And soon enough, her blue eyes were sparkling with tears again.

She looked up at Spencer. "You made this?"

Spencer nodded. "I spent last night thinking of every beautiful and inspiring quote I'd ever heard and wrote it down. Then, I pasted in some pictures of famous people who were also brain tumor patients. I know it seems weird and it's the lamest gift ever, but I guess I thought it would just remind you that you're not alone and maybe it would help if you read some beautiful words while you go through this." She was nervous that Marion wouldn't like it, like it would offend her in some way. She just wanted to help.

Marion had tears streaming down her face. To Spencer's relief, they were tears of happiness.

"This has got to be one of the nicest things anyone has ever done for me. Thank you so much, Spencer. For everything you're doing. You're like the Cavanaugh family's angel!" Marion exclaimed through her tears.

Spencer giggled and moved to sit next to Marion so she could offer her another warm embrace, which she gladly accepted.

What neither of them knew was that Toby was peering in through the cracked door. He had watched the entire exchange. He had heard everything they said. Seen everything. And he couldn't help but wonder what he had done to deserve Spencer.

* * *

Once Toby had finally come back with coffee, the group of three sat and chatted for the entire afternoon. Spencer had excused herself, wanting to give Toby and his mom some time to talk alone. She decided to walk back to her house, turning down Toby's many offers of a ride home and telling him to stay and hang out with his mom.

She took her time and even stopped to pick up buttercreams from the bakery. She thought it would be a nice way to thank Melissa for helping her out. After all, they had been both of the Hastings sibling's favorite treat as kids.

Spencer's thoughts of her sisterly relationship (which was finally growing) with Melissa were interrupted when she arrived at the front steps of her porch. Sitting on those steps, was someone Spencer hadn't spoken to in over a year. It was someone she had been nervous to associate with. It was someone who had told her to stay out of her life.

"Hanna?" Spencer choked out.

Hanna looked up from her spot and smiled slightly, though it was clearly forced. "Hey, Spencer."

Spencer was frozen like a statue. Hanna stood up and grabbed a pile of textbooks that were sitting beside her. She made the move and walked over to Spencer, not even wobbling in her five inch heels.

"Mr. Fitz asked me to drop off the new book we started reading in class today. Then all the other teachers asked me to bring you the rest of your assignments. I guess they still think we're friends," Hanna said.

"Guess so. Thanks for bringing everything by."

Hanna just bobbed her head. "No problem. I was on my way over to Aria's house anyways."

"Do you want to come in for a few minutes?" Spencer offered after a beat of silence.

"Sure," Hanna answered quickly. It was like she didn't even have to think about it.

The two girls sat at the kitchen island. The only sound was Hanna tapping her bright pink finger nail against the side of her tea, which Spencer had brewed for both of them. The tension was super awkward for the blonde and the brunette.

Spencer was the first to speak. "Why are you really here, Hanna?"

The bubbly blonde let out a deep sigh. She massaged her temples. "I don't know. I guess I just wanted to see how you were doing. I kinda sorta miss you," Hanna mumbled. "Aria, Emily, and I have gotten bored without you. We're slowly falling apart. Emily would rather hang out with the swim team than go shopping with me and Aria disappears for hours to go off with some mystery guy. Alison's dead and now we have no reason to stick together."

"I've missed you girls, too," Spencer admitted as she took the seat next to Hanna.

"I regret the day I told you to leave and never come back. I feel like I've turned into Ali. I may have lost a lot of weight, but I gained too much confidence. I wasn't Hefty Hanna anymore. It was more like Hanna the Blonde Bimbo Bitch."

Spencer couldn't help but laugh. "You're not a bimbo! Do you even know what that means?"

"Yeah… It means stupid," Hanna explained, as if it were obvious.

"Close enough," Spencer said and Hanna giggled.

"Maybe you could help me out with vocabulary before we take the SATs?" Hanna suggested, hopeful.

Spencer smiled. "I would love to."

Hanna's face mirrored hers. "Please come back, Spence. We need you and your brainy ways. You're like the Veronica Mars of our group!"

Spencer thought about this. "I don't know Han…"

"Please?" Hanna begged. "Emily and I are sleeping over at Aria's house tonight. Why don't you come and just see how it goes? We can even help you catch up on homework."

"Are you sure they'd be okay with me showing up?"

"They'll love it. Trust me."

"Okay," Spencer agreed.

"Eeeee!" Hanna squealed, and hugged Spencer. It took Spencer a moment to respond. She missed how safe she felt with her friends.

"Come on! Let's go pack your clothes!" Hanna said, already running up the wooden stairs.

"Han! I'm only staying for one night! Do not pack my entire closet!" Spencer hollered and sprinted after her. She remembered how crazy Hanna was about clothes… even if they weren't her own.

* * *

"Knock, knock!" Hanna said as she walked into Aria's room.

"Hey, Han!" Aria chirped.

Hanna looked back at Spencer who had yet to come near the doorframe. She waved her in. "Come on," she mouthed.

Spencer slowly walked into the room. Nothing had changed since the day she walked out; it was still artsy and filled with books. Once she was fully inside, she locked eyes with Aria. "Hi," she said with a slight smile. She was beyond nervous.

Turns out, there was no reason to be. Aria jumped up from her spot and ran across her room to greet Spencer. She held her in a tight embrace.

"Spencer!" she shouted.

"Whoa, shorty! When'd you get so strong?" Spencer teased.

Aria laughed and pulled Spencer farther into her room. "This night just got so much better! I finally have a teammate for charades!"

"Umm, no! She's mine," Hanna piped up.

All three of them burst out laughing.

"Hey, guys. So I brought the chips and salsa but –"Then, the dark haired girl saw Spencer.

"Hi, Emily."

Emily's mouth dropped. She didn't say anything; she just ran up and hugged her intelligent friend. _This has got to be the hundredth hug I've received today. Not that I mind, of course. _

"I've missed you so much," she told Spencer. "Like, a lot!"

Spencer and Emily both laughed. When she pulled back, Spencer noticed that Emily was tearing up. She had always the most emotional out of the four of them.

"Alrighty. Let's get this party started!" Hanna shouted. All of the girls laughed, opened up the chip bags, and blasted the dance music.

Hours later, the girls were painting nails in a creative way. They sat in a circle. Aria painted Emily's toe nails, Emily painted Hanna's, Hanna painted Spencer's, and Spencer painted Aria's. They had formed what Aria called, 'The Paint Train'. She couldn't get over how creative she felt for coming up with such a thing.

That's another thing Spencer had missed – sitting around, being silly, and gossiping with her girlfriends.

"So how's Caleb?" Spencer asked Hanna.

She blushed and tried to hide her goofy grin. "He's good. He just got back from visiting his mom in California. He showed up at my house early with flowers and took me out to a fancy dinner," she gushed, happily remembering how he had treated her like an absolute princess. All of the girls 'aww-ed' in response.

"What about Maya, Em? Still going strong?" Spencer questioned. She'd missed over a year of their lives; she really needed to catch up.

"Yeah. She got shipped off to True North for a while. My mom found some weed in her backpack. But she wasn't gone for too long and she's clean now. We're better than ever," Emily said, a smile planted on her face.

"The only single one is Aria," Hanna explained to Spencer. "Unless she's ready to tell us where she's been going after school… Don't think we haven't noticed." Hanna was definitely pushing for Aria to spill the beans.

Aria looked around at her friends, who had anxious expressions. They couldn't wait to hear who Aria was crushing on. If only they knew…

"Okay…" Aria said. All of the girls sat up straighter, eager for her to explain. "But you have to promise not to judge."

"We promise!" Emily, Hanna, and Spencer stated together.

"At the beginning of the year, I met Mr. Fitz at the Hollis Bar –"Aria began.

"Mr. Fitz!?" Hanna gasped. All of the girls stared at the talkative blonde. "Sorry. Go on…"

"Anyways, we started talking and really hit it off. We ended up making out in the bathroom. Next day, school started and I ended up in his class. We tried to stop it… but I don't know. We couldn't stay away from each other and we've been dating ever since," Aria admitted shyly.

"You mean to tell me that you've been canoodling with Mr. Fitz? Wow, Aria! You're a bigger badass than I thought. I'm impressed," Hanna complimented with a smirk.

"Ezra," Aria quickly corrected her. "And what the hell is 'canoodling?'"

"Part of me thinks this is really self-destructive behavior… but most of me just thinks it's really hot," Spencer said, causing all of them to giggle.

"Love is love. You can't limit it to a certain age," Emily told Aria, and the others nodded in agreement.

"What about you, Spence?" Aria asked, redirecting the attention to the other brunette.

"What about me?" Spencer asked.

"You're terrible at playing dumb. You're way too intellagecful," Hanna said.

"You mean intellectual?" Emily wondered.

"Same difference," Hanna stated with a wave of her hand. "Dish, Spencer. Who's the hottie?"

"His name is Toby," Spencer admitted.

"So are you two an item?" Aria inquired.

"Yeah. He's my boyfriend. We've been together for about a month."

"We're meeting him! Tomorrow after school!" Hanna screamed.

"Okay. He usually picks me up from school anyways."

"Actually, tomorrow Maya and I are going to a movie. So I can't go," Emily said.

"And I'm cooking dinner for Ezra tomorrow night," Aria told her.

"That's fine. I'll make sure he's good enough for Spencer before you two meet him. We can do a double date, Spence!" Hanna exclaimed.

"Sounds good. I'll just make sure it's okay with him tomorrow morning."

* * *

The four girls had fallen asleep in the mess of blankets and pillows on the floor. Their legs overlapped each other's as they slept.

Spencer was about to drift off when Hanna, who was closest to her, whispered something.

"Hey, Spence?"

"Yes, Han?"

"Thanks for coming tonight. I think we all needed it," Hanna told her.

"I needed it, too. I've thought about calling you every day this past year," Spencer admitted to her.

"Why didn't you?" Hanna asked.

"I was scared. I was scared you wouldn't let me back in."

"That's my fault. I only said I didn't want to be your friend anymore out of anger. I know that Aria and Emily didn't feel the same way. Hell, even I didn't want you to leave," Hanna said.

"It's okay. It's in the past now. The only thing that matters is where we go from here."

"I missed you and your weird wisdom. You're like the big sister who guides Aria, Emily, and I. You're like our sheep herder. I think Jesus was a sheep herder," Hanna mumbled. She was out of it; that's just how tired she was.

Spencer shook her head and held in the laugh that wanted to escape her mouth, stopping herself from waking up the others. "You really need to go to sleep, Han."

"Okay. Love you, Spency." And in a few seconds, Hanna was out like a light.

"Love you, too," Spencer whispered, even though Hanna couldn't hear her.

* * *

**A/N: I really have a soft spot for the Spanna friendship. Probably because Hanna and Spencer and both hilarious. And put together it's like never ending sarcasm! I love it! Also, I would really appreciate some more reviews. Tell me what you liked and what you're looking forward to. Maybe a Taleb bromance coming soon? More reviews = quicker updates. **

**And remember... #HugsNotDrugs**

**xo,**

** Em**


End file.
